The Maiden Club
by XrosaryX
Summary: What happens when you put the Kami Academy's Maiden Club with Ouran's Host Club for a week? A lot could happen! The Maiden Club seven beautiful maidens are ready to be with the Host Club! Pairings may happen later....
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do own my characters however and the Maiden Club. **

My second story on ! Hopefully this story will be okay and meets your standards. Please enjoy!

"What do you mean we'll have to go to Ouran?!" cried Aiho Egao in horror as her mother smiled at her from across the desk, "You can't be serious Mama! The Maiden Club activities are-"

"Canceled until the end of your visit to Ouran," Mrs. Egao smiled and continued to type on her computer, "It was all your father's idea. He is good friends with the head of the Ouran school. It might actually be a perfect way to know how our sister school is doing."

"...Fine," Aiho sighed, "But...I can take the other Maidens with me right?! I mean! I can't live without them!!" Mrs. Egao frowned at her daughter's dramatic over the top cries of horror with she was not with her friends, "For the last time dear, the others are going with you!"

"...REALLY!?" Aiho cried and hugged her mother, "Thank you, thank you!!"

"Yes, yes alright now hurry up to the limo that's suppose to take you there!"

"Yes Mama!" Aiho ran out of the room as her mother let out another sigh, "Really..How did I get a daughter like her?"

"Okay Maidens!" Aiho yelled as they drove off to Ouran, "We are to stay at Ouran for a week and try to be on our best behavior!"

"By behavior," Chinami Ishiyo said as she wrote something in her journal, "Do you mean continue to be Maidens? Or-"

"Yes! Very nice way of putting it Ami-Ami!" Chinami glared at her, "...I said this to you before stop calling me that stupid nickname." Aiho giggled and smiled, "I can't help it! I'm so excited!" She glanced around the limo only to see the other members not paying attention to her, "...HEY! IS NO ONE LISTENING TO ME?! OBEY YOUR LEADER!! OW!" Aiho was smacked right in the face by a book, "Who did that?!"

"Obey that," Erena Hatsuka smirked as her twin sister, Arisu Hatsuka giggled slightly behind her hands. Aiho glared, "You little devils..." Ine Chizuka looked up from her sewing at Aiho and gave her a quiet look of confusion. Her step cousin, Kiwa Moe, tilted her head with confusion as well, "What was that Aiho-chan?"

Aiho sweat dropped at how little her friends and fellow Maidens weren't paying attention to her, "...Oh never mind forget what I said, just be yourselves!" she declared, "We are being ourselves," retorted Sayori Yukika as she was busy writing a text message on her cell phone and didn't look up, "Are we there yet?"

"No we'll be there in about," Chinami looked at her watch, "...In another half hour."

"Oh boring!" Kiwa whined and hugged her black chibi cat close to her chest, "I wanna play I-Spy!" Ine smiled, "Okay." Aiho sighed, "Oh sure listen to Kiw-Kiw..."

"Stop giving us stupid nicknames," Chinami told her annoyed. Aiho gave her a puppy look, "B-But...But it's cute!!"

"It is not!"

"...You do know that we'll have to wear uniforms at the school right?" Sayori reminded them, "There's bright yellow I think..." Silence fell on the girls, "Uniforms?" Aiho asked in horror, "NOOO!!"

"Sheesh," Erena rolled her eyes, "Drama queen is now released once again..."

"Sadly our quiet ride to Ouran is over," Arisu sighed as Aiho went into a fit of cries. "Let's hope we don't meet anyone that's exactly like her," Sayori prayed silently to herself as the others quietly agreed.

At Ouran...

"Hosts! I have some amazing news that will make our week worth while!" Tamaki announced, "Some lovely princesses from Kami Academy are coming here! And as hosts...We will do our job and make them feel comfortable!"

"...Kami..Academy?" Haruhi asked confused, "Isn't it a sister school of Ouran?"

"Correct," Kyouya answered, "The headmaster and headmistress of the academy happen to be very good friends with Tamaki's father. So it makes sense they arrange this little visit."

"So...There are other schools besides Ouran with rich kids?" Haruhi muttered to herself, "...I hope they're not evil..."

"Don't worry Haruhi!" Tamaki cried and tried to hug her, "Papa will be there to protect you!" Haruhi was grabbed out of the way by the twins, "Oi!" Hikaru told him, "You can't do that when those Kami people are here...They might know Haruhi's secret and tell..." Tamaki whimpered, "No! I can't embrace my precious Haruhi all this week?! NOO!!" Haruhi let out a nervous laugh as Tamaki cried his eyes out, "It isn't a big deal is it?"

"Hey! Maybe they'll bring sweets!" Hunny-senpai cried out in delight.

The door opened and a wave of pink rose petals fell over them, "Hey...Isn't this what happens with us?" Haruhi asked curiously as seven figures appeared before them, "Hello!" a voice called out, "Is this the Host Club of Ouran? Cause if it is, hi! We're the Maiden Club of Kami Academy and we're here to party!"

So, love it? Hate it? Just let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you want to let me know. I'll be describing the girl's appearance next chapter. Thank you for reading and please continue your support! See you next time!


	2. Introductions and Nekozawa Appears!

**I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do own my characters however and the Maiden Club. **

Second chapter! Please enjoy!

"...Maiden..Club?" they all asked to the girl that appeared to be the leader, "That's right!" she smiled, "Let me make the introductions. I am Aiho Egao! The president of the Maiden Club and is also the Smiling Maiden." Aiho had long wavy magenta hair, pale skin, and glowing blue eyes as she smiled at them. She wore white knee boots, a pink pleated miniskirt that went to her knees, and a white tank top with a black vest over it. She pointed to a lavender haired, violet eyed girl next to her, "And this is the lovely Chinami Ishiyo, my vice president and the Fighter Maiden."

"Nice to meet you," Chinami closed her book and bowed, "It will be a nice experience to be here for the week." Her lavender hair was cut in a boyish style, but had long bangs hanging in the front so they draped over her shoulders. She wore a black cord around her neck with a red gem in a shape of a seagull, a black sleeveless top with a white collar, black shorts that went to her mid thigh, gray leggings, and black combat boots.

"And these are the Mirror Maidens, Erena and Arisu Hatsuka." Both girls had long light green hair that went to her waist, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. Erena's hair had a white hair bow behind her hair, she wore a white dress with a knee skirt and cap sleeves, a white ribbon choker was around her throat, and her white ballet shoes were tied evenly around her ankles. Arisu's hair was up into a side ponytail on the left side of her head, she wore the same dress only hers was black, her own black ribbon choket was around her neck, and instead of ballet shoes Arisu wore black ankle heeled boots. They smiled and just giggled at each other, "I wouldn't trust them they're evil...OW!"

"Are not!" Erena protested, "We're perfect little angels..."

"With books of steel," Aiho muttered and got hit again, "Ow! I still need to introduce everyone so until than don't torture me you little devils!" Both twins stuck their tongue at her. Aiho huffed and pointed to two other girls, "The tall one is Ine Chizuka the Silent Maiden and the smaller one is her step cousin, Kiwa Moe the Snow Maiden." Ine smiled and bowed as Kiwa waved, "Hi, hope we'll be good friends for the time we're here!" Ine's long brown hair went to her mid back and had a dark brown hat on her head with a pink flower pinned on it, her dark brown eyes were very timid like, her tan skin was blushing slightly, her outfit was a black dress with brown sleeve cuffs and had brown lace ruffles at the ends of her skirt, even if it wasn't cold she had wrapped a light brown scarf around her neck, she also had a brown belt tied around her waist, white stockings, and a pair of brown heels.

Kiwa had long white blond hair almost near the color silver that reached past her waist, she had pale blue eyes almost like the color of the sky, and pale skin almost snow like. Her hair was up in pigtails held up by two white hair ribbons and had a white headband with roses on her head, she wore a small version of a white bride dress that was made of silk, ribbons, and lace, she wore black oxford loafers, and held a black cat plushie in her arms. "And last but not least," Aiho announced and pointed to the last member of the club, "Sayori Yukika the Mysterious Maiden!"

"You're loud again," Sayori commented back not looking up at the hosts. Sayori had the palest skin out of all the girls, she had teal green colored hair with blue sleeks in it that reached her mid back as her bangs over casted her eyes making it impossible to make out what color her eyes were at the moment, and her hands which were busy with her cell phone revealed that she had painted her nails midnight black. She wore a light rose pink colored button sweater, a gray miniskirt, a black studded belt tied around her hips, on her feet she wore black heels with a pink rose at the toe, and had a light tan colored shoulder purse over her right shoulder. "Er...Okay so that's all of us correct?" Aiho asked to make sure, "Yes? Okay. So we're the Maiden Club!"

"And it is an honor to have you!" Tamaki replied and bowed to her, "We're the Host Club."

"We know," Aiho smiled, "And you're Tamaki right?"

"You know me?!" Aiho nodded, "My papa told me that you are very dramatic and also a big flirt and I should watch out if you try to charm me!" The twins on both clubs snickered as Tamaki froze in place. "Ooh burn!" Erena giggled as Arisu tried her best not to fall to the ground with laughter, "She got you good!"

"...I feel..Insulted..." Tamaki went to a corner and cried silently to himself as the girls sweat dropped, "Does this happen often?" Chinami asked Haruhi, "It seems it does..."

"Most of the time," Haruhi smiled, "But you get used to it after a while." Sayori looked up a bit from her phone, "...Why is a girl in the hosts club anyway?"

The entire host club gasped in horror and stared at her in shock, "Y-You..YOU CAN TELL!!" Sayori stared at them blankly before returning to her phone, "I just guessed...I didn't know if I was going to be right or wrong..." Haruhi looked at her, "So...You guessed?" Sayori nodded, "You look more feminie for a guy, but than again its hard these days to tell..." Aiho looked confused for a moment before Ine came over and whispered what exactly happened, "Oh! So Host Haruhi...Is a woman! But why dress up like that?"

"Oh..I need to pay off a debt I owe after breaking a vase...," Haruhi sighed, "And...I really don't mind dressing like a boy and listening to girl chit-chat...I like the club."

"And that's diacation right there!!" Aiho cried and held Haruhi's hands, "Wow I admire you already Ruhi-Ruhi!"

"...Ruhi-Ruhi?"

"She tends to make nicknames to people she just met," Chinami sighed, "An annoying habit of hers since she started the Maiden Club." Kiwa ran over to Hunny, "Hey, hey," she said to him, "Do you have any cake?"

"You like sweets too!!" Ine smiled as the two talked happily over what cake was best or what candy they liked, "...She seems happy to be near another person like her," she said to Mori who just nodded. Tamaki let out a scream of horror, "Nekozawa-senpai!!" A black cloaked figure chuckled as Tamaki hid behind Kyouya, "Hi..."

All the Maiden Club members backed away except Sayori, who for the first time, looked up from her cell phone. She brushed her bangs out of her face revealing her emerald green eyes that had gold around the pupil. "W-Who's that?" Aiho asked in fear, "Umehito Nekozawa-senpai!!" Tamaki cried and waved his hands, "He's the president of the Dark Magic Club! He can cast a real curse on you!!"

"Really? Cool..." All turned to stare at Sayori who seemed to be the only one not effected at all, "...Maybe I'll join if I have time..."

"No!" Aiho protested and flung a bunch of bible books at Nekozawa, "I forbid the evil to come near one of my fellow Maidens!!"

"Shut up!!" Sayori yelled and glared at her causing Aiho to shudder, "Sorry for that...What was your name? Nekozawa?"

"So you want to join the Dark Magic Club?" Nekozawa asked in surprised, "You're actually the first to not be affected by my sudden appearance..."

"That's cause she does the same," Aiho cried silently, "No! Don't go to the dark-I'll shut up now..." Aiho hid behind Chinami more as Sayori made her deadly glare in effect, "Yes I'd like to join Nekozawa-san." Nekozawa stared at Sayori, "Really?" Sayori frowned, "Must I repeat myself yes. Y-E-S. I happen to be part wiccan.."

"Really?" Nekozawa asked, "Well that's good enough. You can join starting this week...You are here for the entire week right?" "Yes..And I look forward to this Dark Magic Club," Sayori smirked, "So I guess you'll be taking your leave right?" Nekozawa nodded, but stopped, "Oh I almost forgot," he said and gave her a Beelzenef cat-puppet, "This comes free when you join and remember to wear a black cloak too."

"I'll remember that..." They all watched as Nekozawa left the room, Tamaki and Aiho screamed in terror, "WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO JOIN?!"

Sayori looked down at the cat doll in her hand, "...This is cute..."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled, "It's evil! How could it be cute?!" Sayori sweat dropped, "Haruhi-tan," she said, "Will it be okay to cast my first curse on him?"

"What?" Haruhi looked at her confused, "I don't think that's nice..." Sayori shrugged, "Guess I might as well have fun...Hm..." She placed the doll in front of Tamaki and Aiho. They stared at it and than screamed at the top of their lungs and hid behind their vice presidents. "Heh...What do you know? This is fun," Sayori smirked again and hummed to herself as she placed the doll into her purse.

Another chapter completed! I love Nekozawa. He's the character I like best in this anime. Thank you once again for reading this chapter and thank you for your support. Until next time see you!


	3. Maiden Club Starts!

**I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do own my characters however and the Maiden Club. **

"First thing is first though," Tamaki said after all members of each club settled down, "We must say that you have arrived here and give you the girl uniform of this school."

"Excuse me," Chinami raised her hand and looked up from a notebook on her lap, "Even if we are guest here at Ouran...We need to continue our club, we are the Maiden Club after all and our work is never done at all."

"So meaning," Aiho smiled and stood up, "We shall continue being the Maidens we are here!"

"...That's basically what Chinami said," Sayori frowned and crossed her arms while leaning on the wall, "But doesn't that mean that we need an open room to do our job?"

"You can do it here!" Tamaki replied, "Yes...It would actually be a perfect idea! Kyouya, what do you think?"

"If we have a larger amount of customers," Kyouya thought, "..Than yes it may work it perfectly." Tamaki clapped his hands, "So it's agreed! We shall do so!"

"Hey! How about later when clubs are open we try it out!" Aiho proposed, "I believe that the early we work at it, the better the results may be!"

"...Do what you will, but I am not-"

"Yes you are!" Erena smirked as she yanked Sayori back, "All Maidens of the Maiden Club..."

"Are to stick with your fellow Maidens until the end!" Arisu finished as they pushed Sayori back down into a chair, "Come on Sayori-chan! You might see your little lover boy too!"

"Lover...What?!" Sayori glared, "I became a Maiden because Aiho kept bugging me to join! And I don't like the fact we'll wear uniforms..."

"...I forgot about that part," Aiho sighed, "Uniforms might take away our individuality...That's it! Aki-aki! Let me see the uniform!" Tamaki looked at her confused, "...Who's 'Aki-aki'?"

"You silly! That's your new nickname," Aiho smiled, "I've come up with a lot of cute nicknames for-" Chinami placed her hand in front of her mouth, "Don't even continue saying those names please president." She looked at her watch, "We have very little time and I am sure there will be a lot of customers too...So let's get to work okay?"

"Hey! That's my line!" Aiho protested as she was dragged off by her vice president. Haruhi sweat dropped as she watched, "It's a female Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai...," she muttered to herself, "This is too much."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get the uniforms!"

"Yes my lord!" the twins answered and ran off to get the uniforms. "...This is going to spell out a horrible tragic death to me," Sayori sighed and followed after Chinami and Aiho, "Maybe cause you have that long gloomy hair in your face!" Erena cried and tried to tug her hair back, "Eh! Arisu help me out!"

"Ah!! Let go of my hair!" Sayori cried and ran off as the twins tried to tie it back, "It hides the light from my eyes!"

"...A female version of Nekozawa-senpai and the twins," Haruhi said and looked over at Ine and Kiwa, "So that means they're a female version of Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai..." She tilted her head a moment to the side, "What a strange world this is..."

In changing room...

"...Why am I the dress up doll again?" Sayori asked as she stood in front of them in the uniform, "And is it just me or the color is blinding my eyes."

"No it's not you honey," Erena sighed, "I don't like the look too...Uniforms do take away how you are portaryed."

"Than let's give our fellow student body a taste of how the Maiden Club does things," Arisu smiled and took out a suitcase, "Ladies let's start recreation once more!"

"Eh," Kiwa frowned and lifted up her uniform, "...How can I be Snow Maiden?"

"Leave it to us," Aiho smiled, "We'll help each other out! Starting with Sayori!" Sayori's eyes widen, "WHY ME?! I can do it on my own!" She snatched the needle that Arisu tried to poke at her. "Maybe we can cover the yellow a bit with white lace," Ine told Kiwa as they tried to sew it onto the skirt, "And we can sew yellow flowers in your white headband to add some effect..."

"Really? Wow Ine-chan!" Kiwa smiled as she watched her cousin sew, "You're the best cousin ever!" Ine smiled slightly as she fastened the headband back on her head. Aiho smiled as she watched her friends.

Meanwhile...

"My dear princess," Tamaki cooed to one of his customers, "You look so beautiful even the room has brightened as you entered the room." The girls squealed in happiness as the other girl fainted from delight. Haruhi sweat dropped as she looked over as she carried a tray of tea, _"I can't believe he can just do that.."_Kyouya looked up from his notebook to see some boys enter the room, "Can I help you?"

"Er...This weird girl told us about the Maiden Club was going to be here?" one of them replied, "She had lavender hair I think..."

"Well you're in the right place," Kyouya told them, "Just wait a moment they'll be right with you. In the meantime just sit over at the far left, we arranged for them to start their club activities on the left." He pointed to where a bunch of tables and chairs stood with a small stage in the front. Some other boys were already seated and were waiting in confusion about why they were called down here.

"Is everyone here?" Tamaki asked Kyouya, "About. I think it's time to tell them the big announcement." Tamaki smiled, "Good!" He ran up onto the stage and took out a mic, "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "As you may know that Ouran has been given the chance to welcome the one and only...Maiden Club of Kami Academy!!" The curtains quickly drew apart to reveal the girls in different styles of the Ouran uniform.

"Thank you for the introduction Tamaki-kun!" Aiho smiled and took the mic from him, "Now, as you know we are from Kami the sister school of Ouran. We'll be here the entire week so please make us feel welcomed. Oh and, boys as a treat we'll be here in this with the Host Club. So if you need any loving services from us, please come over." She winked causing all the guys to blush at the same time at an alarming rate.

A few moments later...

"Wow," Haruhi said as she watched the girls talking to their customers, "They're really fast at working..."

"Another good thing about having another club that specializes in making their customers feel happy," Tamaki sighed happily, "I hope you'll learn a bit from them Haruhi." Haruhi sweat dropped, "What?" Chinami appeared next to them, "Eh? Chinami-chan?" Haruhi asked, "Why aren't you busy talking to the guys?"

"Oh I'm just doing my counting rounds," the girl told her, "If it reaches a high rate than we might be able to..." She muttered the last part as she wrote something down in her notebook.

She appeared to be the only girl to not have done anything different with her uniform except for cutting the sleeves to be at elbow length. Aiho smiled at some boys causing them to already blush to the darkest red color close to a tomato, "I really hope you continue to come here," she told them and they all nodded. "Aiho-chan sure knows how to smile cutely," Hikaru said as he watched them. Chinami smirked, "She calls it her 'Queen Smile.' Back at Kami, her smile can make a thousand boys' hearts beat only for her...But than again that's just a rumor..." Aiho had changed to uniform into a yellow dress with a short knee skirt, cap sleeves, and had a red heart pinned to the front of her collar. "Erena-chan!" Arisu cried out in alarm as her twin sister held her into an embrace, "Are you insane?! How dare you do this in public!"

"I just can't help it," Erena whispered in a soft loving voice, "You just look so cute in that uniform..."

"But you have the same one!" Arisu blushed, "Yes, but it looks cuter on you," Erena told her and looked down at her, "Remember that one time.."

"Oh please! Don't tell them that!" The boys are their table blushed and gawked at them open mouthed, "Please tell us!" they all yelled. The twins had both made the uniform keep it's long sleeves, but made the skirt to a knee length and had yellow bows behind their back. Ine and Kiwa were at the far end of the room, "Say," Kiwa smiled, "Let's play a game!"

"What kind?" a boy asked, "Um...," Kiwa thought a moment and smiled, "How about we play out a shoujo manga scene! You can hug me close too if you manage to figure out what kind of scene I'm describing!" The words 'kawaii' appeared behind the small girl as she smiled cutely, "Kiwa-chan," Ine said quietly and began to braid the girl's hair, "I don't think it's such a good idea to be yelling so much...You wouldn't want to ruin that cute little voice of yours." The boys looked away, blushing, _"This is..just too cute..."_

Kiwa's uniform had stayed the same, only hers had been covered by white snowflakes of lace and had a white ribbon instead of the normal red one. Ine's uniform had a short skirt that reached her mid thigh, a black vest over it, and was sleeveless. They both giggled to each other, "Wow," Haruhi told Chinami, "Are they really not blood related? They get along very well..."

"Yes a shock," Chinami explained to her, "Their uncle and aunt married just a few months ago so of course it's hard to believe they're already attached to each other that much, but than again you can't judge the ways of family." Sayori glanced at the clock, "...Say...Did you know that if you look at the clock the time won't go as fast as you wish?" she asked her customers, "Well?"

"Er no not really Sayori-chan..."

"Well..I hope you continue to look at the clock," she told them in a very shy voice, "...Because by doing so...At least I could have some more time being with you and learning more about you..."

"She isn't the type to do that," Kaoru remarked, "She's more like 'I hope you just get the heck away from me' type."

"Heh," Aiho smiled as she walked over to them, "Sayori's maiden type is the one that most men find attractive. Mysterious and not so open. We all manage to figure out what suits us best and us it to our advantage to bring joy to our fellow customers." Chinami looked at her friend, "Since did you turn so deep?" she joked, "Hey! Can't I be serious yet very happy at the same time?" Aiho smiled.

Another chapter completed! Thank you once again for reading this and I hope that you continue to support. Please feel free to comment or suggest anything that may be wanted in this story or could be changed. Thank you once again! Until next time.


	4. Lobelia Girl's Invitation and Romance?

**I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do own my characters however and the Maiden Club. **

"Surprisingly," Chinami told Aiho, "We got a lot more customers than I'd think we'd get." Aiho flipped her back, "Well...Since there's a Host Club, the men of this school are missing out so they need this. Thus we have more customers than I hoped for, but I love this school! Ouran's loving environment is so amazing!"

"She's doing the drama queen thing again!" Arisu cried in horror as their leader was surrounded by roses as she gazed around happily. Sayori sighed and opened her cell phone, "Just leave her," she told her, "It'll stop when something bad happens..."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Sayori smirked and tossed a mirror at Aiho, it cracked within impact with the girl's head. Aiho screamed, "OH-NO!! SEVEN YEARS OF BAD LUCK!!" Sayori chuckled to herself, "That isn't real is it Sayori-chan?" Kiwa asked her. Sayori shook her head, "It's just a fake mirror that has a type of sugar crystal cover that just seems to look like a real mirror."

"Oh yeah that's right," Chinami remembered, "Your family is always doing crazy art work sometimes so it's natural they try doing something like fake glass. Who gave it to you? Your father again?"

"My father may be a joker, but no it was my younger brother who gave it to me. He's doing an art project with sugar and candy, that's just his test subject. I'll tell him it had an effect on our dear Aiho." Sayori stood up, "Where are you going now?"

"To the Dark Magic's Club. I want to see if Nekozawa-san it still there and I also want to see the club room," Sayori told them, but was tackled into a hug by Aiho, "NO! Don't go to the dark side!"

"Let go of me!"

"Ooh! Shoujo ai moment! Shoujo ai moment!" Kiwa cried in joy as Ine nodded, "Hell no!" Sayori yelled in horror, "I do not go that way!"

"But doesn't Aiho's name means 'love' or 'indicates to those who love others'?" Erena asked causing all of the members to flinch, "Now that you mention it yeah...," her twin replied, "Spooky..."

"I wonder what Tamaki-tono's name means," Hikaru and Kaoru said as the watch Tamaki try to get Haruhi to allow them to come over to her house later on. "I said no," Haruhi said flatly as she gathered her things. Chinami turned to the door to see three girls, "Um...Can we help you?" she asked taking in that the white and red uniform they had on was not of Ouran.

Tamaki let out a yell or rather like a scream and held Haruhi close to him, "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE MY HARUHI AWAY AGAIN YOU EVIL LOBELIA WOMEN!!"

"As in St. Lobelia Academy?" Chinami asked as Kyouya nodded, "That's them. Another one of our fine schools within this district." Sayori sweat dropped as opera like music came up as they spun into the room in a dramatic entrance, "Benio Amakusa, Lady of the Red Rose," the one tallest girl said. The music came on again as the girl with long wavy hair spoke, "Chizuru Maihara, Lady of the Lilly." The music came on once more as the youngest girl introduced herself, "Hinako Tsuwabuki, Lady of the Daisy."

"And together all three of us are..."

"The Zuka Club!"

"...They're scaring me," Kiwa cried out and hid behind Ine crying out in fear as the other Maidens sweat dropped, "What...The..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Sayori yelled in confusion, "Zuka Club?!"

"Oh my!" Benio cried out in surprise, "How did these lovely girls appear before us?! Did these wicked men draw you into their horrible club too?!" Haruhi sweat dropped, "Sayori-chan sure has a hot temper," she remarked. Aiho also seemed to be alarmed by Sayori's temper and stood before Benio, "Hello, we're the Maiden Club from Kami Academy!"

"Well," Benio smiled and bowed before her, "We are from St. Lobelia Academy and we're the-"

"Zuka Club," Chinami sighed, "Yes, yes we know..." Tamaki glared and stood protectively in front of Haruhi, "What is it you want now?" he asked through his teeth, "you're not going to kidnap Haruhi again are you?"

"Oh! We didn't kidnap her!" Chizuru cried out, "We were trying to save her!" Haruhi sweat dropped, _"Save me?"_Erena and Arisu looked at each other as the other Maiden members continued to look confused than before.

"...Can someone explain please?" Sayori asked as she sat down again, "I think my brain cells just fried themselves when the opera music singing their academy name came on over and over again..."

"They keep trying to get Haruhi out of the club," Hikaru told them simply as Tamaki and Benio had a small glare contest as Haruhi stood by very tried, "Well that's just stupid," Sayori muttered, "She came into this club at her own..Well almost own free will..."

"Ine-chan," Kiwa said to her step cousin, "Didn't my aunt go to St. Lobelia?"

"...I don't know," Ine answered, "Maybe your family is full of actors and actresses..."

"Anyway," Benio huffed and ignored Tamaki, "We just came here to tell you that our schools will be holding a festival together...And we will manage a way to get a hold of these fair maidens!" Aiho frowned, "Er...We're uh-"

"Don't worry," Benio told her, "We will see each other later."

"But I don't-" The three girls left while spinning off, "Lobelia!!" they sang out as they went. "...Okay that tops off everything that I placed on my weird things that I've seen in my life," Chinami commented as she wrote it in her notebook, "Crazy Zuka Club...Number 2..."

"Who's number one?"

"Aiho..."

"Hey! Ami-ami! How could you!?" Aiho cried out in fear as her vice president tried to kick her in the shin, "Stop calling me that horrible nickname!" Sayori sighed and left the room.

She walked down the hall, "What a headache..." She opened her cell phone and started to text a message again, "Sayori..."

"Huh?" Sayori turned to see Nekozawa behind a pillar near the window, "Oh Nekozawa-san," she said and closed her cell phone, "You're still here? I thought club activities were over." He looked down a bit and his puppet moved as he spoke, "I was waiting for you to come out. I just wanted to ask are you sure you want to join my club.."

"Why do you ask that?" Sayori said as she walked over to him, "Is it because you thought I'd be scared of you? Trust me, I really would like to be a part of your club for the time I am here."

"Thank you," Nekozawa smiled a bit at her as he emerged out of his dark corner and walked over to her, "That means a lot." Sayori blushed slightly and looked down as Nekozawa stood in front of her. _"Now that he's right in front of me...He's really tall and he has very beautiful eyes..." _His hood was slightly pushed back a bit revealing his dark hair and blue eyes. "Sayori!!"

"...What now?" she called as the twins came over to her, "Can we get a ride? Your place is almost close to ours!"

"Sure thing," Sayori sighed, "But no teasing me or attempting to cut my hair. Nekozawa-san, I have to-?" Sayori looked around to see that he had disappeared, "Where did he go.."

"Who? I didn't see anyone when we came over?"

"It's nothing come on," Sayori told them and they walked off. She turned again to see Nekozawa peek out of a classroom to see her, she blushed darkly, _"I think some of Kiwa's shoujo manga is beginning to be taking a toll on me," _she thought as she went down the stairs.

Meanwhile...

Kiwa and Hunny fell asleep on the nearby couch as Ine tried to call her uncle, "...They're not picking up." Mori looked at her and silence fell on them both as they looked at the two on the couch, "Heh," Ine smiled, "For the longest time, this is the first time I've seen Kiwa be close to someone other than me and the others..."

"Hm," Mori nodded, "I see..."

"You're not much of a talker huh?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No not really I'm a quiet one myself sometimes," Ine told him as she sat down at a table. Kiwa hugged her black cat plushie close to her chest as she listened to her cousin talk to Mori, she smiled and rested her head next to Hunny's shoulders.

Kami Academy...

"Dear mother and father I am back!" Aiho called out happily, "Ouran is wonderful!"

"Didn't I say so," her mother smiled, "I told you you and the others would love it." Aiho smiled, "I guess we'll all like Ouran.."

Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	5. Not Alone and Not Scary To Me

**I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do own my characters however and the Maiden Club. **

"So we'll be separated?!" Aiho cried as she and the others looked at each others classes, "No!"

"This isn't new Aiho," Sayori told her, "Just like in Kami..."

"But this is different...I won't be able to bug any of you!!" They all glared at their president who cried into a corner, "Well at least you have Chinami-chan."

"...That's true! I still have Chi-chi!"

"What's with that name?!"

"Well I can't call you Ami-Ami, but I can call you Chi-Chi now!" Chinami sweat dropped and watched as her friend skipped toward their new classroom, "I'll be praying for you," Sayori assured her, "Thanks," Chinami sighed and walked off, "You guys be careful too okay? I won't be able to help you."

"Don't worry," Arisu called, "We're all grown girls here."

"Bye bye!" Kiwa called as she, Ine, and Sayori walked off to the upperclassmen class. "So that leaves us huh?" Arisu smiled at her twin, "Let's get going to our class."

Hikaru and Kaoru chattered on about something as Haruhi looked up to see Erena and Arisu enter the room, "Over here," she called and they came over to them, "So you're in our class."

"Seems so," Erena smiled, "The others left a while ago to their own classes. Kiwa, Ine, and Sayori are in third year, Aiho and Chinami are in second year, and we're first years, the youngest."

"Kind of like how things are with us," Haruhi said, "What a strange world we live in huh?"

"Yup," Arisu smiled and sat across from her, "Say...What do you guys know about Nekozawa?"

"Nekozawa-senpai? Why?" Kaoru asked her, "He's a third year student, afraid of lights, and is the founder of the Dark Magic Club thing..."

"Hm," Erena hugged her twin around the neck, "Well, yesterday Sayori was busy playing with that doll thing he gave her. She seemed happy, which is weird because when we're around her she's always on her cell phone."

"...Hm," Haruhi thought, "Maybe she's just wanting to be his friend." The twins sweat dropped, "Funny, we were wondering if you'd conclude that it could be more than wanted friendship," Arisu said causing Haruhi to look at her in confusion.

Second year room...

"Hello everyone!" Aiho cried out in joy, "Good morning!"

"Aiho-chan!!" a ring of male voices greeted as she waved, "Looks like you got a fan club already," Chinami sighed and took her seat, "What a strange development..."

"Eh? I'm just being friendly," Aiho smiled as she sat down next to her, "Besides, it's not so different than how I usually am!" Chinami took out her reading glasses and placed them on as she opened her notebook. "Huh? AIHO-CHAN!!"

"TAMAKI-KUN!!" Chinami looked up to see both of them hug each other and sweat dropped, "...Two idiots in the same class...Oh great." She sighed and closed her notebook as both of them talked to each other at a very fast talking speed that should have been illegal.

Third year room...

Kiwa hugged her cat plushie close as she and Hunny sat next to each other. Ine smiled as she watched them play with their stuffed animals, _"They're so happy..."_

"I better get going," Sayori told them, "My class is in a different room than yours."

"Wah!? Sayori-chan isn't staying with us?!" Kiwa cried out, "No!"

"It's alright," Sayori told her, "No big deal Kiwa...See you later." She walked out of the room as Kiwa gave a worried glance at Ine, "Ine-chan...I'm worried.."

"Me too," Ine replied and frowned, "...This is the first time Sayori isn't with anyone from our club..."

Sayori sighed as she walked into her classroom and quietly found a seat next to the windows, far away from everyone else. "So anyway-AH!!" The girl who was on top of the desk cried out in alarm, "Oh..You're Sayori-chan..From Kami right?"

"Yes," Sayori nodded, "Um..Sorry for that. I was spacing out more than usual...Sorry."

"N-No it's perfectly okay!" the girl smiled as she and her friends hurried to another part of the room, "She scared me. I didn't even know she was there until I leaned back!"

_"...That's how it always is,"_Sayori thought as she watched the students talk among themselves, _"When I'm not with the others...I'm the really invisible, barely anyone notices me until I'm with the others. Guess that's why...Before I joined the club, I was alone..."_

"Sayori-chan?"

"Huh? Nekozawa-san?" Sayori sweat dropped as he cowered a bit, "That's right...The sun is out today so..."

"No it's alright," he told her as he tried not to be exposed to the light, "So you're in my class."

"Yeah, surprisingly I'm not with any of the other Maidens which is a first since they're always with me," she muttered as he sat down across from her, "Oh, that's right. Is it alright if I come by your club today? I didn't get a chance to ask when it would start..."

"Yes, you're welcomed to come in whenever you want," he smiled at her, "We'll be performing readings today."

"Readings? Cool," Sayori replied, "I'll be looking forward to it...Unless..."

"Hm?"

"...Aiho and Tamaki-san try to chain me to the wall so I won't go to 'The Dark' side...," Sayori smiled slightly, "They're so gullible, but...Somehow it isn't much of a surprise. They seem nice hearted though along with the rest of them..." She turned to him and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No," he stuttered and turned away slightly, "It's just...You seem to have a glimmer of light around your darkness that...Is..."

"That is what?" Nekozawa stuttered more making it impossible for her to understand, "I-If you don't want to tell me now...You can tell me later." Nekozawa nodded frantically and looked away as his puppet looked over at her and waved. She smiled, _"Guess I'm not alone now..."_

At lunch...

"This is great!" Aiho smiled as she skipped around the school's courtyard, "I managed to find the best part of this school! And there's a garden too!" She paused when she heard a rustle in the bushes, "Huh?" She approached it and saw a small white bird stuck in its twigs, "Oh my! You poor thing!" She quickly parted the branches and struggled to get the trembling bird out, "You're wing is stuck to a thorn!!" Aiho panicked as she tried to help it out, she had a completely high love for animals so seeing one in pain caused her heart to break. "Hey what's wrong?" She turned around to see a boy with long red hair and a scary like face, but didn't react at all, "A bird...Its stuck in this thorn bush," she told him and tried to help it again, "I think it's wing is stuck to one of the branches!"

"H-Hold on," the boy quickly went next to her and helped her, "Can you hold on to it?"

"Sure thing," Aiho replied and held it gently in her hands, "Okay, it's in my hands." The boy slowly managed to get the branch away from the bird and Aiho gently carried it out of the bush.

She smiled at him, "Thanks," she said, "I was afraid it would be hurt badly if I did anything too rash!"

"Is it okay now?"

"It's still trembling a bit...You must be a baby bird right?" she asked it softly, "That's why you're so tiny huh?" The bird chirped frantically as if saying yes to her question, "I guess that it fell out of its nest on accident," the boy said and tried to find one, "I can't find one though..."

"Oh, that's right I haven't asked you your name..."

"Ritsu Kasanoda," he said to her, "And your..."

"Aiho Egao, Maiden Club president and from Kami Academy," she told him as she placed the bird into his hands, "Do you think we should go to the vet later to make sure this little one is okay?"

"Yeah I guess it would be a good idea," Ritsu agreed, "Wait...Maiden Club? Isn't that in the same room with the Host Club?"

"Yes," Aiho nodded, "We're here for the entire week." Ritsu smiled at her, "And you don't find me scary?"

"Huh? Well at first, but I didn't react at all...Why? Do all newcomers find you scary?" she asked him, "Because if they do they don't get it. Those with scary faces are good with animals!" Ritsu laughed nervously and blushed slightly, "You're weird..."

"That's normal isn't it?" Aiho smiled, "If one is not weird at times...They're not normal at all."

"AIHO!!" Aiho turned to see Kiwa call her, "CLASS IS STARTING AGAIN!!"

"I'll be right there!" she turned to him, "I got to go, but I'll see you later Ritsu-kun okay?" She stood up and ran off, but came back to pet the small bird, "Hey, come by the music room to pick me up so we can go to the vet together okay?"

"Sure thing..." She smiled at him and quickly ran off, "I'M ON MY WAY!!" She turned back and waved at Ritsu who continued to stare at her, _"What a really really weird girl,"_ he thought to himself as the bird looked at him curiously.

Okay! Another chapter done! See you next time and feel free to give me any suggestions! I'm at a writer's block at the moment and I'll gladly be open to any advice. Thank you for reading!


	6. Why she's the Fighter Maiden

**I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do own my characters however and the Maiden Club. **

* * *

"Tch," Chinami mumbled as she sat down next to Haruhi on the couch, "What's taking her so long?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "You mean Sayori-chan?"

"Yes," she muttered, "I understand she said she had business, but...This is taking too long!"

"Oh I saw her go into a room with Nekozawa," Erena told her, "In a black cloak..."

"AHH!!" Aiho screamed, "SHE WENT TO THE DARK SIDE!! OW!"

"I think you should shut up for now Aiho-chan," Sayori glared as she entered the music room, "I just went there for a while since we didn't have any customers at the moment..."

"Well still," Chinami told her, "To just go off like that.."

"What's eating you?" Sayori asked her, "Is it because you haven't fought or spared anyone in a while?"

"No," the Fighter Maiden told her, "It's just that my mother has just been assigned overseas and she just recovered yesterday! It's total bull that they keep pushing her!"

"...Wait, what kind of job does Chinami-senpai's family have?" Hikaru asked Kyouya, "It sounds rough..."

"It seems that her family isn't well known in the economic department," he replied, "But...They are well known to be part of a special spy organization and fighting undercover terrorist."

"S-So they're...Ninjas?!" Tamaki cried out in fear causing Chinami to glare at him. "Who said you could pry into my family information Kyouya? Yes, my family is an undercover spy group, but we're careful on our identities when on our missions. In fact I've been in ninety-nine of them when I was ten..."

"T-Ten?" Chinami sighed, "Let's just stop talking about my life okay? I just got a major headache..."

"Sorry my bad," Aiho laughed nervously, "I thought that song would cheer you up..."

"That 'Happy Sun' song isn't funny Aiho-chan..." Aiho let out another nervous laugh, "Oh and er...I've gotta go with Ritsu-kun to the vet to make sure a bird's okay.."

"Ritsu-kun?" Kiwa asked, "Oh that guy that was with you during lunch?"

"Ooh!" Arisu smirked, "President's got a boyfriend!" Aiho blushed, "T-That's completely not true!"

"Okay!" Sayori yelled, "Since there's no customers at all today...I'm going back to Nekozawa-san and continuing that curse chant I began-"

"NO!!" Tamaki tackled her, "DON'T GO TO THE DARK!! CURSES!!"

"GET OFF ME!! NEKOZAWA-SAN!!" The door creaked open, "Tamaki...Get off her..."

"AHH!!" Tamaki jumped twenty feet into the air and hid behind Haruhi who sweat dropped, "Senpai..." Nekozawa hurried over to Sayori and helped her up, "You okay?"

"Yes thanks Nekozawa-san..." Sayori smiled at him causing all the Maiden Club members to gasp in shock, "Sayori SMILED!!"

"AH! She's been possessed by an alien!!" The twins cried out in horror, but laughed as Sayori glared at their direction, "Don't make me mad okay? I was in a good mood..."

"Sorry, sorry," Hikaru smirked and Kaoru went behind Nekozawa, "But..." The bright light shined on both of them, "AHHH!!"

"MURDERERS!!" Nekozawa screamed and ran out of the room as Sayori cowered down, "You...ASSHOLES!!" She grabbed the flashlight from them, "You could've not done that!"

"But we did," Erena smirked, "So?"

"...I'm going to check on Nekozawa-san," Sayori grumbled and stormed off. Haruhi glared at them, "That was immature..."

"What? They had it coming..."

"I said for the last time let go of me!" they all turned to see Ine trying to get her wrist out of a boy's grasp, "Ine-chan!!" Kiwa screamed as Ine looked over, "Let her go you big meanie!" The boy glared, "Look okay, she's part of the Maiden Club so it's her job to bring joy to her customers right?"

"Look you thug!" Aiho yelled and stomped over, "There are rules! Ever heard of them! Chinami-chan, quick Fighter Maiden go!"

"I'm not a freaking Power Ranger or something," Chinami sighed as she came up to them, "Let her go right now and I won't have to enforce some old fashion rules into that thick headed skull of yours...," Chinami told him, "Let Ine go...Now." The boy released his hold on Ine's wrist and Ine hurried away from them to to the others, "Wah! Ine-chan! He didn't hurt your wrist right?!"

"No it's just a small bruise," Ine assured her, "No big deal.." Mori went over and looked at it, "You need to wrap it in a bandage..." Ine just nodded and looked over to where Chinami was at.

The boy quickly ran up towards Chinami who quickly went to the ground and used her left leg to swing under his to sweep him to the floor, "You should have chosen to not fight me," she said calmly as she stood up watching her opponent struggle to get up, "I'm in a very bad mood and you hurt one of my friends. That isn't a good thing."

"Shut up you-" Chinami turned her body away from his punch, grab his wrist, and threw him up into the air and down, "You were about to call me a 'bitch' weren't you?" The boy shuddered slightly as Chinami than yanked him up, placed his arms behind his back, and shove him to the ground, "Now...Say sorry to Ine right now and swear to never go near any of my friends...Say it!"

"S-Sorry!!" The boy bowed to Ine and ran off, "And I'll never bug you again!!" Silence fell on everyone as Chinami calmly placed her reading glasses on and opened her notebook, "Looks like we'll be one customer short tomorrow..."

"...Wow..." Chinami blinked at them, "...Do you want me to do it again?"

"NO!!"

* * *

Yay! Short chapter kind of, but I wanted to show why Chinami's the Fighter Maiden. I just hope I can get more ideas later...I'm having a bit of trouble thinking about what I should put next...Writer's block...If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know. Thanks! See you next chapter!


	7. Falling Really Hard on the Ground

**I do not own Ouran Host Club. I do own my characters however and the Maiden Club. **

* * *

"Nekozawa-san!" Sayori called as she searched for him, "Nekozawa-san! I really hope he's okay..." She saw a dark figure in a corner, "Nekozawa-san?"

"J-Just call me Nekozawa," he replied as he and Beelzenef turned to her slowly, "A-Are the murders g-gone?"

"Heh, yes," Sayori smiled as he stood up, "It's okay. I called them a-holes so I doubt Arisu or Erena will think of doing that again, sorry for that by the way. I've been looking everywhere for you to make sure you're okay." Nekozawa blushed under his hood, "I-I'm okay.." Sayori smiled, "Good."

"Say uh..."

"Yes?"

"...You have some time right?"

"A lot of it since there's no customers now," Sayori reminded him as they walked down, "Why?"

"I want you to meet someone, my little sister."

"Sure," Sayori smiled, "I'd love to meet her."

Meanwhile...

"Usagi-kun!" Kiwa said in a squeaky voice as she and Hunny played with their stuffed animals for a tea party, "Would you like some more tea? Or cake? I think you should try the strawberry one! It's great."

"Sure!" Hunny answered as he took a plate of cake, "It looks yummy!" Ine smiled slightly as she and Mori sat nearby watching them, "Cute," Ine said, "They look really cute together."

"Ine," Chinami asked, "How's your wrist? That guy didn't break it off right? If it still hurts I can ask my family to take care of it..." Ine let out a nervous laugh, "N-No, Chinami it's perfectly okay. Mori-san just wrapped it up. It's not in need of surgery or-"

"Your ninja spy family to kill every guy," Erena finished for her, "You did cause enough violence today Chinami-senpai..."

"I wouldn't call it violence," Chinami sighed as she flipped her hair slightly, "I call it mere self defense and letting a man know he's gone too far."

"Would breaking a limb be okay in that category?" Arisu asked as she and her twin stood on both sides of her, "Yes." They sighed, "No wonder your last boyfriend had to be under federal arrest for trying to push you too hard," they said causing Tamaki to raise an eyebrow. Chinami sat down, "My family isn't known, but we have our reasons..."

"But you're still low on the lineage yes?" Kyouya asked, "I mean, unknown families are usually considered commoners at the most."

"Well pardon oh high and mighty," Chinami shot back, "We're at the same level as you Kyouya."

"Do not use my first name, we're not friends," he replied as he adjusted his glasses, "In fact, we're enemies. We both are competition to each others families when it comes to business."

"Please," Chinami scoffed, "Competition to each other? Peh, like I care about being an heir and all that crap."

"Chi-Chi! Don't use curse words!" Aiho yelled out, "And you are in a bad mood! Go to time out!"

"Um...Aiho...We're not in preschool anymore," Erena sighed as Aiho sweat dropped, "R-Right! I knew that! I want you to go to the corner and think of how you behaved! And say sorry to Kyo-Kyo!"

_"Kyo-Kyo?" _Haruhi thought as she looked over at Kyouya who had an unamused expression on his face of his new nickname the head Maiden had given him, "Don't you have to go get ready for your date Madam President?" Arisu teased causing Aiho to blush, "IT ISN'T A DATE!!" she yelled and waved her arms around, "WE'RE JUST GOING TO THE VETS TO MAKE SURE THE CUTE BIRD IS OKAY YOU LITTLE DEMONS!!"  
"Going out with someone," Erena started as Arisu placed a hand on Aiho's shoulder, "Is a date isn't it?"

"It isn't!" Aiho yelled as she blushed to a dark red, "Oh!" Arisu giggled, "She's blushing!!"

"A-Am not!" Aiho cried out and tried to pretend to wipe the tomato color blush off her face with her hands. Ritsu entered the room and blinked as Aiho tried to tackle the twins who spun out of the way, "You! Evil! Little!"

"Ritsu-san!" Haruhi greeted, "Hi."

"Hey," Ritsu waved as the twins snickered as Aiho stood up, blushing, "Er..Am I interrupting something?"

"N-No," Aiho laughed, "I was er...Just...Practicing for the uh...Football team?"

"Smooth Aiho-chan," Chinami smirked as Aiho gave her a look of bewilderment, "Chi-Chi!"

"Don't say that nickname!!" Aiho laughed as she ducked down just in time as Chinami threw a book at her, "Damn it! Can't hit you!" Aiho laughed in victory, "Ha ha! No one can defeat me! Ow!"

"Except me," Sayori stated as she went into the room to grab her bag, "I'm heading out. See you tomorrow."

"And where are you going?" Tamaki demanded, "Even if-" Sayori shoved a Beelzenef into his face causing poor Tamaki to scream and hide behind Haruhi, "Don't curse me!"

"Eh eh," Haruhi sighed, "Why hide behind me?" Sayori sighed, "I'm going to go with Nekozawa-san to his house. Don't call me."

"W-WAIT!!" Aiho and Tamaki cried out in alarm, "YOU'RE GOING TOWARDS A DARK-"

"Beelzenef power!" Sayori announced and waved the puppet in their faces causing Tamaki to go hide behind Haruhi again and drive Aiho to jumping into Ritsu's arms. She left as Arisu and Erena raised an eyebrow at the two people, "...Well, I do sense some.."

"Attraction in the air huh?" they both asked as Aiho glanced at Ritsu, "Ah! Sorry Ritsu-kun!" Aiho cried and jumped out of his arms, "Sorry, sorry, SORRY!"

"I-It's okay," he assured her as they both blushed, "Attraction?" Haruhi asked in confusion, "...I don't see anyone attracted to me..."

_"...Is she really clueless?"_

_"Apparently..." _The twins looked at her, "Don't you ever listen to your female self?"

"Huh?"

"...Come with us!"

"HEY!"

"Where are you going with my daughter?!" Tamaki demanded as the two girls dragged Haruhi into the changing room, "Oh...Just a little make-over," Arisu assured him, "When she comes out..."

"Trust us she'll be a knock out," Erena smiled as they closed the doors. They heard Haruhi yell out in protest as Arisu, it seemed, had managed to pin her to a chair while Erena was making her wear something that she didn't want to be seen in. Ine sweat dropped and glanced at Aiho, "Should we help?"

"Nah," Aiho finally said out, "I'm sure they're not exactly hurting her like they do to Sayori all the time."

"...I still think we should help..."

"Eh," Aiho thought a moment, "But on the bright side, Tam-Tam could see Haruhi as a real knock out Maiden. I think that's why he isn't busting in there yet..."

"...'Tam-Tam'? Aiho, that's really a girl nickname to give him," Chinami sweat dropped and glanced at the blond who was pacing back and forth, "Oi! Are you trying to make a ditch over there?!"

"NO!" Tamaki yelled, "I'M REALLY AFRAID THAT THEY'RE REALLY HURTING HARUHI-CHAN!! MY POOR DAUGHTER!"

"Than why aren't you going in after her my lord?" Hikaru smirked, "Are you afraid to see her changing?"

"Or do you really want to see her as a woman?" Kaoru also smirked causing the King of Hosts to stop and have a bright red blush on his face, "..."

"He wants to see her like that!" they finally concluded. Aiho and Ritsu began to walk out the door, "I leave everything to you Chi-Chi!"

"Don't call me! Oh hell with it!" Chinami yelled, "I'll get you back Aiho-chan!" Aiho giggled as she and Ritsu left the room, "...Ine," Chinami said to her friend, "...Is it possible that you and Kiwa handle things?"

"Nope!" Kiwa replied as she ate cake, "Me and Hunny-kun are too busy playing and eating sweets! Ine-chan and Mori-kun are too busy flirting with each other!"

"W-What?!" Mori choked a bit as they both blushed to what the girl had just announced, "T-That's..K-Kiwa!"

"Well it is true!" Kiwa smiled happily, "You and Mori-kun are always sitting together even if you're not talking much! You're gestures and posture gives it away that you like each other!"

"Yes! Yes!" Hunny agreed, "They should get married!" Mori and Ine glanced at each other before looking away in embarrassment, _"Ah!" _Ine thought and used a book in her bag to cover her face, _"Why did Kiwa-chan have to say that!?"_

_"Ine-chan's really turning red!" _Kiwa smiled as she noticed the book her step cousin was holding in front of her face was upside down, _"She's in love! She's in love!" _

_"I really got to get out of here," _Ine thought, _"I'm getting dizzy just from my blush!" _"Kiwa-senpai," Chinami said, "I think you're comments are going to let your cousin faint from the heat of her blush..."

Ine let out a small sound that sounded like a choke and looked at Chinami with a look of her begging to stop talking. "Aw! Ine and Mori sitting in a-"

"STOP!!" Ine cried out as the blush escalated from a tomato red color to a darker red like a stop light, "K-Kiwa please stop! M-Mori-san and I are just-"

"Mori is blushing too!" Hunny objected and pointed to his cousin who too had a dark blush. Mori flinched and quickly yanked a vase off the side table to cover his own face causing Ine to cover her face again with her book. "See!" Kiwa told Hunny, "They have so much in common!"

"Yay!" Ine felt her face on fire, _"Going...To faint..." _A huge thump of a body caused all of them to stop talking, "AH! INE-CHAN!!"

* * *

Done! I know this might be short, but I've had a lot of writer's block...If you have anything that I should know, comments or suggestions, please feel free to tell me. I really need a little help. Thanks again for reading! See you next time!


	8. Return of the Prince Maiden!

**I do NOT own Ouran Host Club of any of its characters! I do own the Maiden Club though.**

* * *

Kiwa watched as Mori carry her step cousin off to the nurse's office, "Did we go to far Hunny-kun?"

"I don't think so...I think," he frowned slightly, "But...At least they can spend time together!"

"That's good!" Kiwa smiled as they both realized this could be a good thing. Chinami sweat dropped and looked away, _"Those two fit each other quite well," _she realized as she did another note in her notebook. "Say," Tamaki said to her, "Why do you wear glasses?"

"...These are reading glasses," Chinami explained, "I just wear them whenever I do this or when I read. I can see fairly well though, I just think they make me look more serious this way."

"...Eh ah!" Kiwa exclaimed, "So it makes you look smarter Chinami-chan! I just thought you couldn't see things near!" Chinami sweat dropped, "You haven't been reading those mystery plays your aunt's in have you Kiwa-san?"

"Yup!" Kiwa smiled, "And there like Clue only you don't have those little card things!"

_"And Aiho is annoying enough? Kiwa just takes cute to super cute," _Chinami sweat dropped and looked at her notebook before frowning again, _"Ack! The snack profits been higher than usual! Okay, if the budget is right on cue than we're okay..." _She looked at it and her eyes widen in horror, _"No!! Kiwa-senpai! You need to stop paying so much cake!!" _"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back the bella of the ball!" Arisu announced as she and Erena opened the doors, "Princess Maiden Haruhi!!"

"...Haruhi...This is where you come out?"

"I don't want to!" Haruhi yelled as she hid behind a wall near the door frame, "Why am I in this?!"

"Because!" Erena told her, "The dress embodies your flat chest yet shows off your other good assets so men can notice the good instead of bad."

"Also your hair extensions bring out your inner beauty," Arisu also injected, "As well as the simple make-up."

"Simple?" Haruhi exclaimed, "It feels...Heavy..."

"...She is so not a make-up gal.."

"I think we'll need to dress her up in a simpler outfit," her twin agreed and Erena entered the room again as Arisu closed the doors, "Sorry...Wait a moment as we redo our mistakes." The others sweat dropped when they heard Haruhi protest again about the new look the twins tried to put her in.

Meanwhile...

"Huh...Where?"

"Nurse's office." Ine blushed darkly allowing the heat to return to her face as she looked over to see Mori sitting in a chair near the bed she was in, _"Oh...Oh my god!" _Ine thought in horror, _"I fainted! I FAINTED FROM MY OWN BLUSH?!" _Mori stared at her as her blush returned a bit surprised, "...Um...You're blushing again.."

"O-Oh?" Ine blushed and tried to force it back, "S-Sorry! Sorry! I-I was ju-just...I-I..." She stopped when Mori placed his hand on her forehead, "...You're going to get a fever if you keep that blush on."

"R-Right," Ine nodded as she managed to calm down slightly and sat up, "Er...You really didn't have to bring me here." Silence. She felt her face burn again, even if he wasn't talking...She felt really attracted to him. _"Still...Awkward!" _she thought as she glanced over at him as he watched her, _"Urk! He's watching me! Lord, please! I beg you don't make me be an idiot in front of him!" _"Y-You know!" she said breaking the silence, "This isn't the first time this has happened you know! When I first joined the Maiden Club, I was assigned to this new guy at our school and I was so nervous that I just sat there looking at him with a total blank expression on my face. Well, he than accidentally spilt some tea on his shirt and I offered to help him get a new one in our changing closet. It's where we stock all our costumes and cosplaying things when we needed it for special days, but anyway-" _"Gack! I'm rambling on like a loser!" _Ine cried as her chibi mind self banged her hand in the corners of her mind, _"WHY WHY WHY?!"_"And wouldn't you know it! I saw him changing out of his tea soaked shirt and saw part of him naked! I was so embarrassed I fainted from the heat of my own blush!" Ine let out an awkward laugh as the blush she had tried so hard to make disappear invaded onto her cheeks. Mori blinked at her for a moment before putting his hand back on her forehead, "...You need to lay down again."

"R-Right!" _"Oh just kill me now and end my life!" _

Back with the Hosts...

"Ta-da!" Haruhi was pushed forward in front of Arisu and Erena, "Ah!" Tamaki cried out and hugged her, "B-Beautiful! You transformed her into a true princess!"

"It's our job," Erena smiled as she gave her twin sister a high five, "Amazing work isn't?" Arisu sighed, "And it wasn't so hard now wasn't it Haruhi-chan?"

"...I feel stupid," Haruhi muttered as she pushed Tamaki away from her and covered her eyes as the twins tried to take her picture, "H-Hey!"

"It isn't everyday we see you like this Haruhi!" Hikaru cried as he and Kaoru showed her to a mirror, "Look? See!" Haruhi had on a plain pink colored dress with small ruffles on the chest and a flowing knee skirt, pink heels with red roses at the toe, gold bracelets on both wrists, and a pearl necklace around her neck. Her hair had a hair extension that made her hair into a braid that was over her left shoulder and small curls adore her face. She also had on a pale shade of rose colored blush and pink lip gloss. "Our finest work if we do say so ourselves," Erena beamed as she and her twin did another high five.

Haruhi frowned, "I have enough dressing up with the club's costume days..."

"But!" Tamaki cried, "This...This is the most...My daughter looks so beautiful!!"

"Tamaki-senpai!!" Chinami sweat dropped and turned away, "I think we should go home now. Call it day alright?"

"But Ine-chan isn't back yet! We should wait!" Chinami sighed, "Fine, fine, but if another disaster happens we are all-"

"Hello my little Maidens! Guess who's back from Paris after doing a small attempt to be a designer!"

"Oh my god Karin!!" The twins and Kiwa ran up to a young woman and hugged her, "Wow! Look at you guys you haven't changed a bit!"

"Karin-senpai..."

"Oh don't start with the senpai stuff again Chinami-chan!" the woman smiled, "Just call me Karin or Nurse Karin now!"

"...Since when are you a nurse?!"

"Since now! I'm the new Kami Academy's nurse! I can see you guys everyday now!"

"Er..."

"...What?"

"I'm getting a hold on Aiho real quick," Chinami told her and dialed the head Maiden's cell phone number.

A few moments later after a quick explanation from Aiho to Karin...

"I see," Karin sighed, "So my dear little girls will be here instead of Kami for a while?" Haruhi, free of make-up, hair extensions, and the dress, looked at this Karin woman with interest. She was in her twenties, tall, and had a slender frame of a model. Karin had long, dark, and wavy red hair that went down to her mid back, light coffee brown eyes, and pale skin. She also wore a dark navy blue knee skirt, a matching blue open blazer showing off a ruffled white shirt, white hand gloves, and navy blue heels. Karin sighed again, "But...Away with the depressive nature of me!" she finally announced, "I must introduce myself properly once more to these Ouran Hosts! I am known as Karin Egao! Aiho's cousin and one of the former founders of the Maiden Club!"

"Oh...I can see the resemblance in your personalities," Haruhi sweat dropped, "You're a lot taller though...You're about Mori-senpai's height..." Karin flinched a moment and laughed, "A-A very good er...Am I really that tall?"

"With the heels or without them?" Chinami asked, "You're basically near six feet anyway even in flats." Kiwa watched as Karin went to the corner of the room in a depressive manner, "Aw! Look! She's doing what Tamaki-kun does!!"

"C-Chinami...How...After you know what I've tried so hard to do...," Karin sobbed silently causing the vice president to flinch slightly, "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I TRY TO HIDE IT!!"

"...Hide what?" The remaining Maidens fell silent and looked around the room, trying not to meet the Host Club's gaze, "Um...Karin-chan was er...," Kiwa thought a moment, "Sho-chan...Or rather Sho-kun-chan...Which one was right?"

"...Sho is a guy name right...Wait..," Haruhi realized at that moment that this woman was, "You were a man?"

"ACK!!" Tamaki cried out, "B-But you...P-Pretty! M-Maiden before?! HUH?!"

"I guess there's no use hiding it," Karin sighed again, "My former name was...Sho Egao!" An awkward silence fell upon everyone again as Karin sweat dropped, "...Uh...No reaction?" Kiwa glanced at the Hosts, she poked Tamaki who fell to the ground in shock. The only ones that weren't in shock were Haruhi, Kyouya, and Hunny. The twins burst out laughing as Tamaki let out a spazzing sound, "B-BUT?! MAIDEN?!"

Haruhi shrugged, "My father cross dresses so I'm okay with it..." Kyouya pushed his eye glasses up as Hunny ate his sweets, "Not a very dramatic bunch huh?" Karin asked Chinami who glared and pointed to Tamaki, "This is the dramatics!" Karin laughed, "This is what I looked like before I got my gender change dears." She held out a picture of a high school boy. He was tall like herself, matching red hair, the same light coffee eyes, and wore a black suit, "I can see a bit of a resemblance," Kyouya commented as Karin placed the picture away.

"When Aiho started the Maiden club," Karin explained, "I wanted to join, but I had the issue of being male. So I revealed my secret that I was a female in a male body and thus began my days as the cross dressing prince maiden of Kami! It was a shock, but the girls and a few guys like the idea of a cross dresser so it was a hit."

"...So wait," Hikaru said, "What kind of clothes did you wear as the Prince Maiden?"

"Oh!" Erena smiled, "Karin-chan used our cosplay clothes! She usually used the long ballgowns and the kimono with long sleeves."

"...Still...It's..Really..."

"Really what?" Karin glared at Tamaki who shuddered as she towered over him, "You got a problem with this?"

"N-No!!" Tamaki smiled, "I have no problem with this at all! I love you already!" Karin laughed, "Wow! The guy's already trying to hit on me! Sorry I don't date younger guys..." Chinami looked away and rubbed her temples, "Headache resurfacing..." This was so going to be a long week! "Oh!" Karin smiled, "I'm also going to be your guys guardian while you guys are here! That's what auntie told me!"

"Yay!" Arisu cried, "Now we have the entire Maidens back together! And we can help Haruhi be more of a lady!" Haruhi flinched, "W-What?!"

"Yes!" Karin agreed with the twins, "I can find some great outfits that might make her a total princess!" Haruhi glanced at the other Hosts who seemed to agree with them, _"But," _Haruhi thought, _"I don't want to wear all that make-up! I want to be comfortable!"_Chinami glanced over to see Kiwa jump over to Ine who had entered the room with Mori, "Huh? Karin?"

"Oh Ine!" the woman hugged her, "Look at you! You managed to fill out in all the right places!" Ine blushed darkly, "K-Karin-senpai..."

"Be careful Karin!" Kiwa told her, "Ine-chan fainted because she was really crushing on Mori-kun too much!" A huge thud was heard again as Ine fainted to the floor, "Eh ah! She fainted again! Mori kiss her so she can wake up!"

"Yeah do it!" Hunny agreed and Mori's face turned dark red, THUD! "...They both fainted..." Chinami sighed, _"Oh...Aiho, you are so going to regret leaving me here to deal with this chaos...Ow...Headache!" _

* * *

_See you next Chapter!!_


	9. Sugar Heart Part 1

**I do NOT own Ouran Host Club of any of its characters! I do own the Maiden Club though.**

_Yes I have returned! Sorry for the delay of all my fanfictions and such for the past few months. It's so hard to think and type when I have my parents going on about school work and I have random writer's block that stops me from thinking straight. But all the same! I am alive people!! Now with all my love and joy to all my fellow fanfic lovers, I give you Maiden Club!!! Enjoy!!!_

* * *

"Eh ah!" Kiwa cried out as she glanced around the school halls in confusion and fear, "INE!!! SAYORI-CHAN!!!" After getting out of their limo, Kiwa had somehow ended up in the part of the school she didn't remember. Her step cousin had somehow lost hold of her hand and she was no stuck in some strange place. Clutching her neko plushie, Kiwa took in a deep breath and began to walk around the halls. She turned a corner and smacked into a few boys, "Eep?!"

"Huh? Hey isn't she one of those Maidens?" The one in the middle poked her forehead causing her to panic, one rule Aiho made sure was beaten into them when they came here, DO NOT BE ALONE!!! Kiwa, afraid, started to cry out in fear as his friend tried to pick her up, "Hey how about we-"

"PUT HER DOWN OR YOU'LL GET A VERY PAINFUL POUNDING TODAY IN KARATE CLUB!"

"Y-Yikes!"

"It's Yasuchika-san!" Kiwa was dropped to the floor as the two bolted out of the hallway, "Hey...You alright?" Kiwa glanced up to see a boy with glasses look at her with concern yet annoyed look on his face. He also had brown hair and bore a somewhat similar resemblance to Hunny. "...Y-Yes," she sniffled as she wiped her tears away, "I was afraid....THE BOYS HERE ARE MEAN!!! WAHH!!!"

Yasuchika blinked as the girl began to cry again, "H-Hey!" he told her as he tried to calm her down, "You're just lost. It's fine, I'll help you."

"...You will?"

"Er yeah...So don't cry," he grumbled, "So what class is it?"

"I'm a senior." He flinched and let out a sound between a cry of horror and a shocked choke, "Say what? Y-You're a s-senior?!" The girl nodded, "Is it a problem?"

"N-No you just look young!" The girl smiled, "I know I get that a lot!" Yasuchika let out a sigh of relief that the tears had stopped, "By the way, who are you? I've never saw you around before..."

"Oh my name is Kiwa! What's yours?"

"It's Yasuchika." Kiwa linked her arm through his, "Nice to meet you Yasuchika-kun!" For some reason, the closeness of Kiwa caused a heat to raise up to Yasuchika's cheeks as they walked to the high school section of the school. "Kiwa-chan!!"

"Kiwa-senpai!! Ki-Ki!!!"

"Aiho that isn't much help!"

"B-But!"

"We need to be calm okay, Ine, you stay calm too...." Kiwa gasped as she saw Chinami, Sayori, Ine, and Aiho up ahead of them, "I'm okay!!"

"Kiwa!" Ine cried out in relief as her younger cousin ran over to her, "Thank god...Thought I lost you..."

"Nope! Thank you Yasuchika-kun!" The middle school student felt his blush, yes his blush, turn 180 degrees higher as Kiwa gave him a hug before running over to her friends. "W-Wait!" he called out, but blinked when they were gone, "...I...I didn't even ask...You're...Last name...."

Later....

Yasuchika stood in front of the Host Club doors, once again. He cursed himself inwardly, _"Why am I even here? After a girl that's older than me and is cute and-?! NO!!!"_

"Um....Are you going in or not?" Yasuchika turned to see a girl holding a notebook, "Er...D-Do you know a girl named Kiwa?"

Chinami blinked at the boy, "Yes....Are you here to see her?" The boy blushed more, "N-No! I-I....Yes..."

"Come with me," she dragged him inside not hearing his loud protest, "Oi! Kiwa! You got a new customer and he's a virgin boy!"

"W-What?!" Yasuchika blushed darkly at what she said and noticed that Kiwa was sitting next to his brother, "NO!!!" Aiho watched in interest as the boy started to run, but didn't move anywhere thanks to the Fighter Maiden's grip on his collar, "So this is your first time huh? So that does make you a virgin customer!"

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD!!!"

"Eh? Chika!" Hunny called out to him making Yasuchika freeze on the spot, trying his best not to look at his older brother. "Why are you here?! Chika-kun?!" Hunny asked happily as Kiwa looked over, "Yasuchika-kun!" She bounced off her seat and ran over to him giving him a huge hug from the back, "Nice to see you again!"

"G-Get off me!!!!!!" Yasuchika cried out as his face burned up to the darkest red possible to mankind, Kiwa blinked in confusion as he looked down at the floor after she released him from her hugging.

--

"So Yasuchika is Hunny-senpai's little brother?" Ine asked after the commotion had settled down. Kiwa and Yasuchika were seated far away from the host club, due to his pleas of staying as far away as possible from the childish senior. "Yup," Haruhi answered, "When he and Hunny-senpai look eye to eye there's a fight...."

"So that's why he wanted to distance himself," Sayori frowned, "That's childish, why do they fight?"

"....It's the rules of the family," Mori simply replied and earned a bunch of 'you're kidding right' looks from all the Maidens except Chinami who raised an eyebrow, "Funny...That's a rule of my family at times as well."

"YOU'RE FAMILY IS CRAZY!!!" Aiho reasoned, "ONCE I CAME OVER AND YOUR FATHER PINNED ME TO THE WALL WITH KUNAIS!!!"

"It was a caution reflex okay? He didn't know who you were yet....."

"Well...It wouldn't hurt to not have to threaten to cavity search me," Aiho grumbled in an annoyed manner, "I don't even think I'd manage to carry any sharp objects. Sayori's likely to..."

".....Don't make me leave right now," the Mysterious Maiden warned as she began to look for her black cloak, "NO!" Aiho tackled her and more fighting began between the two. Chinami sighed, "As we shall continue on....Hunny-senpai and Yasuchika-kun, must not look at each other okay? No matter how much you want to fight you two, don't. Or Kiwa-senpai will cry..."

"Okay," Hunny-senpai nodded looking somewhat serious for the first time as Yasuchika just shrugged earning a painful smack in the head from Aiho, who surprisingly didn't like violence.

Haruhi let out a nervous laugh, "Er....So why is Yasuchika here anyway?"

"I-I was just wondering how she was doing okay?!" the younger boy glared at her, "S-She was lost and-"

"Oh so you're the boy who helped her," Ine smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Y-Yeah," the younger boy blushed as Kiwa smiled at him. "So," Tamaki sighed, "Sayori-chan..." Sayori raised an eyebrow as the King of Hosts draped an arm around her, "You're still under the influence of-"

"Shoo don't bug me," she frowned as she whacked him with her spell book, "I'm outta here......"

"But Sayori," Chinami frowned, "Customers still...."

"I'll be right back okay?" the girl grinned, "I promise Nekozawa to help him with something so I'll be back as soon as possible okay?"

"YOU'RE STILL GOING THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aiho screamed out along with Tamaki, "HOW CAN YOU-"

"Hello to all again."

"AHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Nekozawa," Sayori blinked in surprise as he stood before her, "I thought you'd wait for me outside." The cloaked boy blushed furiously under his hood as his Beelzenef did a little wave, "I-I got impatient that's all...."

"Oh I'm sorry," Sayori smiled, "Guess I took too long huh?"

"Dang, she's a completely different person since she's been with Nekozawa-kun," Arisu commented from where she and her twin sister sat, "I mean, really different!"

"Yeah, she's smiling more and she actually didn't scream out in fear when I shined a flashlight in her face today," Erena also replied, "Define this?"

"So struck in love, Cupid got her!"

".....Are the peanut gallery twins done gossiping?" Sayori growled at them causing them to snicker, "Yup, so in love..."

"I dare you to face me!!! Hold me back, hold me back!" Aiho tilted her head in confusion as Ine locked Sayori's arms back begging for her not to throw a fit as the girl's legs kicked up in the air as she shouted out a long colorful trail of vocabulary that made even a sailor shameless. Nekozawa slowly backed away a bit and hid behind a pillar in fear a bit. "Oh sorry Nekozawa," Sayori blushed realizing that he had heard her, "M-My bad." Another long day, Haruhi sighed, "Why can't we have a normal after school day, please?"

"That's basically asking God himself to make us all right in the head," Chinami sighed as she tried to count the customers as the Natural Host nodded in agreement, "True...."

--

Hunny glanced over as Kiwa engaged his younger brother in a lively conversation, "......." Ine noticed this, "You alright Hunny-kun?"

"Huh? Yes!" the bunny boy smiled, "I'm just happy Chika-kun's having a fun time with Kiwa-chan!"

"....Are you sure?" Hunny nodded, "Yup!" Ine nodded, but still doubted if the boy was telling the truth. She glanced over to see Yasuchika shaking his head when Kiwa tried to offer him some cake, "N-No thanks!"

"You don't like sweets?"

"No....I don't like them at all...It's inhuman for someone to eat so much-"

"But they're good! They give you energy!"

"Yeah, but it's impossible to eat them every single day!"

"Huh? Really?"  
"You didn't know?"

"Nope!" Kiwa smiled as she swung her legs while she sat next to Yasuchika, "Mama was a top baker and Papa was a great chief! So they always made sweet things in our house before....Um, Auntie came and took me in!" Yasuchika raised an eyebrow as the girl had used past tense when she described her parents, "So...You're parents aren't-"

"Oh wow! Look at the time!" Kiwa smiled and got up, "Ine-chan! We go home now right?!" Ine nodded and stood up, "See you tomorrow guys."  
"Huh?" Aiho blinked, "First Sayori and now you two?"  
"Kiwa's aunt is holding this type of party tonight and my uncle asked us to hurry home before it began to get ready," Ine explained as her younger step cousin skipped over to her and glomped her, "So we'll go now."

"Uh sure thing...." Kiwa smiled and waved to Hunny and Yasuchika as they left. "Hey you," Yasuchika screamed as he came face to face with a woman in a white lab coat, "What did you say to little Kiwa-chan?"

"I-I-"

"Karin," Aiho jumped in, "He said nothing!"

"Oh he did do something!" Karin objected and shook the boy, "What did you say?!" Hunny started to cry causing the woman to drop his brother, "Chika-kun didn't do anything!!"

"Oh? But usually when Ine says a lot of explaining someones brought up a horrible memory for Kiwa-chan," Karin sighed as Yasuchika tried to recover from his faint heart attack and brain damage by her shaking of him. "Oh that's right," Arisu remembered, "Her parents died a few years ago right? When they went overseas to attend that cooking tournament?"  
"Oh yeah!" Erena remembered as well, "It was all over the news. They say that the plane crashed into an incoming plane during a storm. Not a lot of people survived."

"That's tragic!" Haruhi gasped as Tamaki felt like crying, "What happened to Kiwa-senpai after all that?"

"Well," Aiho sighed, "She became oddly depressed. Her aunt took her in after the funeral and well....Let's just say that during that time Kiwa hated sweets. Anything like a dessert she hated. That is until Ine came along and helped her recover. Ine wants to become a house wife so she started to make Kiwa eat some of her own cooking and thus Kiwa returned to her happy state. Sadly though whenever people say something bad about sweets..."

"It causes her to have a draw back considered a moe sadness," Karin sighed before glaring at Yasuchika, "Like you did you sugar hater you!"

"Objection!" Erena called out, "Hunny-senpai's little brother is his exact opposite not exactly his fault!"  
"Yeah blame the DNA and genetics!" Yasuchika glared and blushed, "H-Hey!" he yelled, "I am nothing like my brother and I'm glad of that! He's inhuman!"

".........Inhuman?"

"But Hunny-senpai's so kawaii!"

"Totally messed up no wonder...."

"They wouldn't get along....."

"If you're going to back talk about me do it when I'm not here!"

"It's not back talking it's called taunting," the twins from the Maidens said causing Yasuchika to shudder at their glares, "Don't glare at me as if you want to kill me!"

Hikaru and Karou appeared next to the boy, "Well, duh they would glare at you," Karou sighed, "Just be careful of giant buckets of water."  
"W-Water?"

"Poor lord." They laughed as Tamaki cried out that all twins were evil devils. Sayori entered the room and stood there confused as she saw Karin glaring at Yasuchika. "Um," she looked at Chinami, "Did something happen?"

"Yup...And I sense a Broadway musical scene heading our way...."

"Oh god..."

"But you!" Yasuchika cried out in alarm as Karin dragged him, "W-What?!"

"Come with me to the home economics room!"

"Huh why?!"

"You're making a cake to say sorry to Kiwa-chan!"

"What?! WHY?! I HATE SWEETS!!!"  
"THAT'S WHY!!!!" The hosts sweat dropped slightly, "Um...Shall we?"  
"Yup," Aiho nodded as she and the other Maidens followed Karin along with the Hosts, Sayori glanced back to see Hunny staying behind with Mori, "You two coming?"  
"....Later," Mori simply told her and nodded towards Hunny who remained quiet through the entire events. Sayori nodded and went with her friends.

--

Kiwa cried silently as she and Ine stood hidden under a tree around the entrance, "...Will you be alright?"

"Y-Yes," Kiwa sniffled a bit as she smiled weakly as she wiped her tears away, "I'm fine Ine-chan..."

"Kiwa.....Was it because he said about hating sweets or-"

"No, it's just....That...."

"That cake was by your parents before they died?" Kiwa nodded and whimpered slightly as she felt new tears coming out, "I shouldn't be crying over it or upset with him. But...Mama and Papa were...."

"Shush Kiwa," Ine told her and hugged her tightly, "It's alright."

--

"Uh....W-What?" Yasuchika blinked in confusion as he stared at the set up Karin had arranged for him. "Yes, what is correct Karin," Chinami frowned as she saw Aiho smile at her cousin in approval, "What is all this?"

"Of course, Kiwa's upset," Karin explained, "By him, thus here's a solution. Karin's magic costume change!" The woman whipped off her lab coat revealing a new outfit of a simple black knee skirt, tan stockings, black heels, a green sweater with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a pink apron over her body, "The solution is! Making a special Kiwa cake to make her happy by your love Yasu-chan!"

"L-Love?!" the younger boy choked out as a blush invaded his face, "And what's with the 'chan' lady?! I'm a boy!"

"Do not question my authority!" Karin yelled as she whacked the boy with a wooden spoon, "Get cooking little kid!"

"Aiho-chan," Tamaki told the head Maiden, "Your cousin is quite the solution maker."

"Yeah, isn't she just awesome!"

"More like a headache," Chinami grumbled as Kyouya nodded in agreement, "You do know that this is taking out a lot of our club time right Karin-san?"  
"Huh? Oh I know that's why I made these for you!" Karin showed them two separate aprons, "One for you girls and the other for the hosts!"

"Wow! It's-"

"It's pink! I hate pink!" Sayori cried out in horror as they stared at them, "And why do the hosts get navy blue?! Why couldn't we get blue or something?! Like jade green or sky blue!"

"Oh please Sayori! Pink is your color!"

"I must decline," Chinami also glared, "I am not fond of pink Karin-chan...." Karin shrugged and tossed the aprons at them, Haruhi examined the one for the hosts. The apron was made of a navy blue fabric and had a red patch design of a rose along with their name and their titles in gold. The maidens' apron was a pink color with a red patch design of a heart and their own name and title in the front in silver. "Question, why is there lace Karin?" Sayori sarcastically questioned as Karin giggled, "To make it more girlie for you guys!"

"Argh..." Chinami grumbled as she tied the strings in the back and looked at the mirror, "....Why are we wearing these?"

"Easy! To attract customers!"

Aiho watched as Sayori and Chinami looked horrified, "How? We're not cooking..."

"Yes you are! You'll be cooking treats and giving them around the school!"

"...In this?"

"Yup."

"Cookies and stuff....While wearing this?"

"Uh-huh!"

"....YOU ARE GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Erena! Arisu! Hold her down!" Aiho commanded as both girl twins saluted and tackled Sayori to the ground, "Argh! Another yuri moment!!! Get off me!!!"

"My, my I do like this position though...."

"Erena....Don't even start..."

"EW!!!!!"

"I-I'm stuck with...F-Freaks...."

"Whose a freak?!" Aiho screamed out as she whipped out a fan and whacked Yasuchika in the most violent like action anyone has seen her do, "YOU'RE THE FREAK HERE!! YOU UPSET OUR SNOW MAIDEN!! OUR LITTLE KIWA!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR DOING SO!!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oh-no it's the Queen's Spartan Fan Attacks," Chinami sighed as she tied the apron around herself, "Well, we might as well do this for the clubs...."

"......I can't breath," Sayori paled as she felt all her blood leave her face as she glanced in the mirror as she wore the pink horror, "I can't feel..."

"Oh don't be a drama queen!" Karin laughed as she fanned herself as she sat in a chair, "Let's just say, Yasu-chan here gets busy cooking the best sugar sweet he can for Kiwa-chan and you two clubs get more customer points by just giving out the very sweets you manage to make! We get all what we want!"

_"....You look like a final boss," _Haruhi thought as she looked at her apron, "Uh....How exactly are we all going to cook? This isn't like a-"

"THE HOST AND MAIDEN COOK CAFE IS OPEN!!!!!!"

"You devil!!!" Sayori cried out as Karin revealed a set of tables full of both girls and boys alike, "You were plotting something this morning and this was it!!"

"Hohohoho!!!"

"Oh damn..."

"I forgot about her...."

The hosts and maidens watched as a huge platform spun up from the floor as a girl in a chief hat and outfit stood in the middle of it, "Oh! The perfect factors of handsome boys cooking along side beautiful girls! Just like a real feast for the eyes of any fan of shoujo!"

"So right you are Renge-chan!"

"Oh you two met already?" Kyouya asked as the two did a little hand to hand pose, "Of course!"

"A fellow cosplay and manga lover-"

"Always meets another!"

"....Kill me...Kill me now God!!" Sayori cried out as she went to the corner away from the two as Chinami patted her on the shoulder, "There, there....We're all thinking the same thing too." Yasuchika slowly tip-toed towards the door only to be stopped by a frying pan, "OW!!"

"You're not going anywhere small fry!" Aiho announced and dragged him back to his cooking station, "You cook something now or you shall never be permitted access back out!!"

"B-But I have to get back to my club-"

"Father?" Chinami asked as she held her cell phone in hand, "Can you permit a substitute for the Ouran Karate Club for today? Their leader is temporary in our hands and due to an issue cannot attend........Oh just send anyone that's only good at the safe level.....No, I don't think he'll be allowed to be in the school. He does hold a record of hit-and-runs towards anyone Father.....Just send in Ariel. I'm sure she'll just scare the club, but that's all. She won't commit anymore murders to the students under seventeen. Thanks Father."

"M-Murder?!"

"Oh well Ariel's one of the servants of the family," the Fighter maiden explained, "She'll be teaching your club while you are held hostage-I mean, under our care!" Yasuchika shuddered a bit as the girl smiled somewhat sinister at him, _"Why do I get the feeling that half of the people of my club will disappear after today?"_

* * *

_Yahoo!!!! Updated and done! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, I want ideas of what Hunny-kun will react when he finds his little brother making a cake for his Kiwa-chan!! Will it be a love triangle or just another sibling feud?! Let me know what you think or what you suggest! Until next time! Love ya!_


	10. Sugar Heart Part 2

**I do NOT own Ouran Host Club of any of its characters! I do own the Maiden Club though.**

_Okay! Give me a G! Give me a O! Want do you get, GO!!! Yes peoples I am still alive!!! Don't fear cause....*Throws pompoms away.* Okay, no more cheerleader routines. Well, after giving it a lot of thought I am now ready to present a new chapter of Maiden Club! Thank you for showing up to read and enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh god!" Yasuchika cried out as Karin smacked his hand, "What did I do wrong now?!"

"The recipe says to place three eggs not two and a half of an egg shell!!!"

"It's still the same thing?!"

"Erena! Arisu! Commence plan G torture!" Yasuchika blinked in shock as the twins dumped a full bucket of ginger ale on him, "Hey!! Why are you dumping all these weird things that begin with the letter of your plans of torture?!"  
"So you can learn young small fry," Aiho smiled as Sayori mentally killed Karin in her mind as she went to her table to present her customers star shaped cookies, "You're still making a batter, Mad Hatter."

"I don't even wear a hat!!" Chinami smacked him, "Just keep going or I'll order Ariel to give your members another good karate chop lesson in all their guts." Yasuchika cursed darkly under his breath as he dumped the batter out of the bowl into the trash can before starting a new one. Haruhi struggled to keep up with the orders coming in for the Hosts, "Tamaki-senpai, are you done with those cakes-What is that?"

"Isn't it cute though?!" the King of Hosts smiled as he showed off his creation, "The icing actually did stick and made this drawing of a dog!"

".....Uh lord...."

"That doesn't look like a dog it looks like Godzilla...."

"IT'S A DOG!!"

"Right," Sayori grumbled and placed a strawberry on her mini chocolate cakes, "And Aiho's cake design is a cow."

"IT'S A BUNNY!!!"

"Whatever," Sayori sighed and took out her cell phone, "I'm not eating anything got it?" Karin smacked Yasuchika again after she saw him try to sneak out, "That's twenty-nine failed escape attempts! Get back to your station you!"

"But...But..."

"NOW!!!!!!!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Yasuchika ran back to his station and continued pouring in the cake mix before stirring. This club was beyond crazy as he watched the so called maidens and hosts. The weird brown haired host was busy fending off the blond idiot as the redhead twins kept doing weird incest things. He shuddered happy that his brother was at least not that much alien.

The guy with glasses just walked around from table to table and talked with the girls seated. He glanced over to see the lead maiden try to make her friend with the cell phone eat something to which her friend used her phone to whack her. The girl twins hopped to each table and presented cakes or poured tea as they did a forbidden like sisterly love for the male students to which he nearly fainted when he watched them almost attempt a kiss. It was than when the girl with glasses came up to him, "Yasuchika...You're cake is going to explode..."

"Huh? AH!!!!" Chinami watched and sighed as the boy was covered by cake mix, "You should've held the mixer in a 90 degree angle..."

"How the...Heck...Should I have known that?! I hate s-"

"Objection! Plan H!!!" Yasuchika screamed out in terror as Karin splashed hot sauce on him, "Hot! Hot! HOT!!! BURNING!!!"

"That was a penalty," the older woman scolded him, "You shall not say hate and sweets in the same sentence while under our care."

"CARE?! THIS IS TORTURE!!!"

"Must I move on to plan I?"

"PLAN I?!"

"Alright if you insist dear small fry...."

"COLD!!!! COLD!!!!"

"Karin...You're just too evil," Sayori sighed as Yasuchika shivered in terror as ice cubes slowly melted on him, "Don't you think this is a tad too far?"

"He deserves it!" Aiho and Karin protested, "He hurt our little Snow Maiden! This is just a perfect punishment!"

".....Double Torturement, man I feel sorry for you kiddo," Sayori told him to which he yelled out for her to at least try to save him. Sayori glared at Tamaki who was attempting another stunt for the last few times since they've been cooking, "Dodges!"

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Erena screamed in furry as a huge glob of pink frosting her her, "HEY!!!"

"Erena, don't be mad," Arisu kindly scolded, "He was just trying to hit Sayori...For some odd reason...."

"I think it's because I accidentally called his doggie cake Godzilla," the Mysterious Maiden rolled her eyes as she went to her table of costumers, "Really man, it did look like Godzilla just get over it already."

"Wow, Sayori-chan's cool attitude may be rude...But..."

"It makes her seem hot..."

_"Oh great. Now I'll have a fan club by the end the day....If only Neko-"_

"Nekozawa were here? Isn't that what you were thinking?"

"DEVIL GIRLS!!!" Erena and Arisu giggled as they dodged Sayori's raging spatula, "DON'T USE MIND READING!!!!"

-----------

"Where'd everyone else go off to?" Ine asked as she stepped back into the Host room to find it empty except for a sleeping Hunny and Mori sitting at a table, "Kitchen, Home economics room."

"I see," Ine sat down next to Mori and glanced at Hunny, "Kiwa is outside still..."

"So you were lying about..."

"Yeah," Ine sighed, "It was the only way to get her away from here before she cried." She crossed her arms and laid her head in them, "I hate it when she cries....It makes me feel.."

"...That you failed?"

"Yeah," Ine blinked up at him, "That happens to you and Hunny?"

"Yes, if he forgets to brush his teeth and he gets a cavity.....I hate myself for it.."

"Oh wow, that's the same with me and Kiwa..."

"....Guess we are a lot alike..."

"Guess so," Ine smiled, "Wait, did you say that everyone went to the home ec room?!"

"Yeah.."

"Oh-no...What happened as soon as I left with Kiwa?"

------------

"For the last time! That isn't a dog shaped cake it's Godzilla!!"

"IT IS NOT!!" Aiho smiled happily as Tamaki and Sayori went into a heated debate about his cake, "Well, aren't they getting along!"

"....Our president..."

"Needs glasses," Arisu sighed as Sayori was dragged off by Chinami before the Mysterious Maiden used a pan to knock some sense into Tamaki, "Sheesh..."

"Oh? Eh! Kasanoda-san? Why are you here?" Aiho perked up and glanced to see Haruhi talking to him, _"Ah! Ritsu-kun!!" _Aiho ducked down behind the counter and took out a compact brushing off any flour or sugar off her face, "Um...Is...Uh Aiho-chan here?"

"I'm here!" Aiho smiled as she jumped out of her hiding place, "Hi ya there Ritsu-kun!" _"Wait...Did I just say....Oh man!! I went all western west accent on that!" _"I er meant..Hi...." Chinami took note that her friend's face was turning red as the boy went over, "Hey."

"So uh," Aiho grinned as she placed her hands together, "Why are you here?"  
"I actually wanted to tell you that Cloud's okay, he'll be flying pretty soon."

"Really?! When?!"

"About two more days with me and he'll be off on his own." Aiho smiled again with a slight blush on her face, "Oh that's fantastic! Just promise that when he's going to fly that we both watch him go okay?"

"Uh s-sure." Sayori smirked as soon as Ritsu left, "Looks like Aiho's got some lover like no other..."

"Huh?! W-What are you saying Sayori!!"

"Done! There done!" They turned to see Yasuchika put out a small fire on his cake, "I've had it!!"

"Uh-oh...He snapped..." Ine appeared, "What are you guys doing?!"

"Double uh-oh," Karin smiled, "H-Hi Ine-chan...."

"Guys, torturing Yasuchika-kun isn't going to help you know..."

"But he made Kiwa cry!!" Ine sighed and went over to help clear off the mess at Yasuchika's counter, "Look, Kiwa forgives him. She understands more than you know..."

"Huh?" Ine smiled slowly, "She knows that you can't stands sweets and she still forgives you for hurting her feelings about that cake she got. So....."

"....Great, now I'll have to make a I'm Sorry cake..."

"Eh? Really?" Yasuchika blushed, "Yeah, really....It would just make me feel gulity too much if I don't. And no! I am not doing this 'cause I like her or something!!"

"We never implied you did," Aiho smirked, "So if you say that...It means...Oh I see, little Yasu-Yasu likes Kiwa-chan!!"

"I-I don't!!"

"Yasuchika, let me help you!"

"Huh? N-Ni-san?!" Hunny bounced over to his little brother and hugged him from behind, "Don't make eye contact with me!!"

"Eh?! But don't you want to make Kiwa-chan smile?"

"......Fine, but only this once I will break the family rule!" Hunny smiled, "Good! Now let's see what you did wrong!" Ine smiled at Mori, "You told him didn't you?"

".....Yeah..." Karin screamed out in joy making everyone jolt, "W-What?!" Karin and Renge smiled at them as they clapped their hands, "A perfect loving scene!!"

"......Okay! Who wants me to throw this pie at them?"

"Wait! That's my pie!! I worked hard on that!"

"Oh sorry Haruhi...How about these two?"

"ACK!! THOSE ARE MY DEAR PIES!!"

"These will do!" Sayori ran off carrying two pies as Tamaki scrambled after her yelling of how evil she was underneath her pretty face, "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DARK-"

"Come to the dark side, we have pie." Kaoru and Hikaru laughed as Tamaki's face was covered in whip cream and strawberries, "That was a good one, you got him real good Sayori-chan!!"

".....Uh..."

"Don't worry, this happens a lot more now," Haruhi told Yasuchika as Hunny began to tie an apron around himself, "You two better start making your cake for Kiwa." Hunny smiled as his brother glanced at him, "Right..."

"So, what are we doing Chika?!"

"Um...S-Sugar cake..Heart...."

"Oh! It looks complex Chika-kun!!"

"It is....And..I can barely creak an egg!!" Hunny smiled and took an egg, cracking it easily, "It's like this!"

"Aw, look at them," Haruhi smiled, "They're actually not killing themselves...."

"But it's only a truce," Kyouya added, "They'll be back to battling themselves in an hour or so after this...."

"Must you be so negative man?" Chinami frowned as she began to scribble something in her notebook, "If this keeps up the fan girl rally will sky rocket." She pointed to the customers of the hosts staring at the siblings with huge eyes that read 'adoring kawaiiness' on them all. "Well that is a positive....Maybe Yasuchika will have a spot on the Host Club after Hunny-senpai leaves..."

"Did you say something about me?" Yasuchika asked as he and Hunny began to work together on the cake, "I thought I heard my name in your conversation..."

"Oh it's nothing Yasuchika," Tamaki assured him causing the boy to frown, why did he have a bad feeling about this now?

---------------------

Kiwa sat under the tree's shade as she stared up at the clouds, "....I hope everyone isn't-"

"KIWA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Snow Maiden turned to see Hunny and Yasuchika walking up to her, "H-Hunny-kun? Y-Yasuchika-kun?"

"Hi!" The blond host greeted as his younger brother came close to her, "So, you feeling better?"

"A....A little," she glanced at Yasuchika who held a box, "Um...Y-Yasuchika, did my friends do something to you? If they did-"

"They did." Kiwa felt as if Aiho was right beside her and had fainted causing an earthquake, strange feeling....Hunny nudged his brother who grumbled out painfully, "But for a good cause...F-For you..." Kiwa tilted her head to the side as Yasuchika handed her the box, "O-Open it....Ni-san and I made it....After a million failures..." Kiwa blushed as she glanced down to see a simple white frosted heart shaped cake with pink sugar sprinkled on the top, "Aw!! Kawaii!! It's so cute!!"

"Let's eat it!"

"No!" Yasuchika protested, "I-I'm not-" He stopped as he saw the seniors give him the most adorable puppy faces that could not be resisted no matter how cold the person was! _"Must...Not...Damn..." _"Alright, but just one slice okay?"

"Yays!!" Hunny smiled and hugged them both, "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"I-I said one slice not four!!"

"It's only a third cut Yasuchika-kun.."

"I'll take his!!"

"Oh heck no! Never mind I'm eating it!!'

"Aw...Look at those three!" Karin giggled as she and the others hid a few feet away, "So kawaii and a perfect ending for the day!'

".....Karin, you're plotting something.....What is it? And don't let it be another plan of love triangle drama...."

"Huh? Oh no.....Just that maybe...Yasuchika might have a free pass to visit Kiwa a lot..."

"Are you nuts?! Hunny-senpai likes Kiwa too! Are you turning this into another shoujo manga dream?!"

"Of course not!!"

"Shush! They'll hear us!!" Yasuchika glanced behind them and glared to see them, "Oh snap...."

"Um," Haruhi nervously smiled, "H-Hey Yasuchika-kun...."

".......Devils...." They all breathed out a sigh of relief as the younger boy turned away, but ducked just in time when his cake slice fell right at Sayori, "HEY!!!!"

"I'm not hit!!"

"Shut up you blond baka from planet crazy!!" Sayori yelled as she tried to hit Tamaki again. All the while, Yasuchika smiled happily as he felt that the cake was worth it.

* * *

_**Yay! Hope you enjoyed that! Review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading another chapter and I'll take up any suggestions for the next one if you want something to happen! Thanks! Love ya!!**_


	11. Blind Set Up

**I do NOT own Ouran Host Club of any of its characters! I do own the Maiden Club though.**

_**Thank you powers of this world for allowing me to update!!! I'm so sorry for the long delays of me not updating to my fanfics, but I've had trouble with multiple writer's blocks and a lot of summer reading homework....It's really hard, but thank you all for being patient and reading the new chapter of the Maiden Club! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ishiyo household....

"Ah so this is Chinami-chan's home!" Haruhi yawned as she grumbled inwardly about how stupid Tamaki was, "Senpai...It's a holiday today..." Tamaki ignored her as he studied the large dojo like mansion, "It's quite interesting in its style," he smiled, "I wonder if she can escaped easily if we manage to get her out..."

"Um my lord..."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Well," Tamaki grinned as he twirled to face his Hosts, "Aiho and I developed a perfect plan, of love!!!"

".....Senpai," Haruhi groaned, "Don't tell me it's for Chinami-senpai and Kyouya-senpai...."

"Ah-ha! Right on the target my dear Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki smiled, "You see....Aiho and her lovely Maidens minus Chinami on this beautiful holiday day.....Are heading towards Kyouya to get him ready for...A blind date."

"WHAT?!" All the hosts cried out as they all knew that stepping in the territory of Kyouya's sleeping ended up with dark endings to their lives,"B-But Tamaki!" Hunny cried out, "K-Kyouya might scare them!! A-And I-I don't want K-Kiwa-chan to get hurt!!!" Tamaki chuckled, "It's alright...They're well prepared thanks to Sayori-chan's somewhat mysterious plan of....."

"Of what?" Kaoru and Hikaru gulped as their King of Hosts let out an evil aura of doom that rivaled that of Karin's plotting aura, "Of what my lord?!"

"...Ah...It will be revealed in time, but now let us go into Chinami-chan's home!!!"

----------------------------------

Meanwhile....

"Shush girls quickly!" Ine and Kiwa flung the half awake Kyouya into a seat of Aiho's limo before hurrying in as well before any of Kyouya's servants could object, "Huh? W-What's going on?!" Kyouya protested as he woke up not in his room, but in a limo, "WHAT THE HELL?!" He glanced around in confusion to see the faces of the Maiden Club, "What are you planning?"

Aiho stopped drinking her tea before smiling,"Oh good morning or shall I say mid-day Kyo-Kyo!" Aiho greeted as they drove, "Don't worry it's not a kidnapping it's just well..." Kyouya didn't look happy at all and caused them all to shudder a bit, "Why am I in the limo anyway? You better have a good excuse to wake me up...." Sayori glanced over towards Ine who shook her head, "Uh....Funny thing is, well.....," Sayori explained, "Ahem, er.....This is for your own good basically. We're just taking you somewhere really nice....." Kyouya crossed his arms and his aura grew darker as they looked at him, "Uh.....Someone else explain to him?" Aiho took the lead, "What we're trying to say is.....We're taking you to a blind date!" The look on Kyouya's face was blank, "....Beg pardon? You're taking me on a what?!"

---------------------------------

"Chinami! Chinami!!!" Haruhi watched as Tamaki pressed on the door bell, "Uh...Senpai...." The blond Host pressed the door bell mulitple times before noticing that Haruhi was asking for him,".....What?" Haruhi sighed, "Don't you think that we shouldn't-" The door opened revealing a rather pissed off Chinami, "What?!"

"Huh? Oh Chinami-chan you answered!" The Fighter Maiden glared at the Hosts, "Why the heck are you here in my property on a holiday? Especially as I am going to go to the store to buy some things...." Hunny gasped, "Chinami-chan! You don't look cute at all for an outing!" The Fighter maiden glared as she felt the hosts examine her. She was wearing a pair of baggy green army colored shorts, baggy ankle socks, black sneakers, and a loose black tank top with slight wrinkles in it. Chinami let out a scoff, "Well I'm sorry, but it's just a normal errand-"

"Chinami are these your friends?" A man appeared behind Chinami holding a samurai sword, "I thought you told them not to show up during holidays...."

"No these are some co-schoolmates from Ouran, Host Club, ya know the club the Maidens and I work with?" Haruhi glanced at the man, "Um...Hi." The man smiled back, "Hello." He stopped and glanced at his sword which she was staring at, "Ah heh," the man laughed nervously and hid the sword, "S-Sorry you didn't need to see that!" The hosts let out a nervous gulp as the man coughed, "So uh....What brings you young men here?"

"We were going to take Chinami to a blind date!" Hunny-senpai cried out to which Chinami paled, "It's for her own good too so she'll be happy!"

"Ah really? I think that's a-"

"I refuse! I decline! No way!" Chinami glared as she felt her heart beat go fast, "I'm in no way capable to be date material especially if that includes me being set up on a blind date!"

"But why? According to your maidens-"

"Oh I see...So it was their idea along with yours..." Tamaki gulped, "Whoops," Haruhi laughed out as she tried to reason with the enraged girl, "Um..Chinami-senpai, it's not with someone you know though. It's with Kyouya-senpai." Chinami let out a half growl and half squeak, "W-Wait...WHA?!" Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she saw a dark red shade appear on the older girl's face and a glare of a devil targeted towards them, "T-That is-"

"Approved!"

"WHAT?! FATHER!!!" Chinami stared at her father, "B-But I-I thought-"

"It's time you should at least have a relationship with a boy at least once."

"B-But aren't father's suppose to be against those kind of things?!" Tamaki whistled as Haruhi glared at him, "Trust me...Some aren't...."

"That's only cause Tamaki wants you to be a girl Haruhi," Chinami muttered before slowly going up, "I'll change."

"Wait let-"

"I CAN CHANGE BY MYSELF!!" Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped as Chinami dashed up the stair as fast as she could, "Should we trust her?"

"We have an outfit already picked." Haruhi glanced over to see Chinami's father chuckling, "Oh, don't worry," he assured them, "She has a lot of girlie clothes in her closet."

"...We doubt it," Hikaru replied honestly, "In fact, she's more likely to have like I don't know...A lot of fighting clothes?"

"We are a strange family yes," Chinami's father smiled, "But you have to think a bit. Chinami's quite a closed person. Only the Maidens and other family relatives know how she really is beyond her mask she has perfected so well....So please, can you make sure she'll have a good time with this Kyouya." Tamaki blinked in surprise, "You...You must be really worried about her...."

"I am. Her mother and I want her to have a normal life of a teenage girl...Something we didn't have at all....."

"Well don't worry!" Tamaki declared, "We'll make sure she has the best date ever!!" Chinami appeared behind her father, blushing, "Let's go....." The hosts froze in pure shock, "WHAT?! LET'S JUST MOVE IT!!!!"

"R-Right! To the limo!!!" Chinami scoffed and placed on her shoes only to feel her father's hand on her shoulder, "What is it father?"

"...Have a nice time okay?" Chinami blushed darkly and smiled, "Alright father...Thank you."

--------------------------

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Aiho screamed out as they stood in front of Kyouya in front of a theme park, "MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND GOOD!!! WHY AREN'T THEY HERE!?" People stared at the maiden as she screamed out things, "C-Calm down Aiho-chan," Ine reasoned as Kiwa had hid behind her, "M-Maybe they're in traffic?" Sayori frowned as Aiho didn't calm down from that, "Or they're in one of Chinami's traps...."

"Sayori-chan!" Aiho cried out, "Not helping!!!!"

"What? It's true," Sayori sighed as she texted on her cell, "Remember the last time we visited? Her uncle set up so many we had to camp outside for her sleepover..." Kyouya sighed in annoyance, "This is pointless. I'm going home."

"NO!!!" Aiho grabbed him, "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MISTER!!!!!" Kyouya glared and she backed away, "Eeps..."

"Look...I don't care if you set this up for hours, but I'm not-"

"We're here!" Tamaki smiled as he and the hosts came up to them, "Ah! Hi Kyouya!"

"Shut up," the Cool Host glared, "I want to go home now!"

"Senpai," Haruhi sweat dropped, "Uh....."

"Stop your drama already," Chinami's voice called out as she walked over, "I'm here alright?" Kyouya turned to face her, "About t-" Everything around them froze as they stared at Chinami in shock, "What?"  
"You're wearing the dress we gave you!" Kiwa squealed as she and the maidens stared at their friend, "I-I wanted to look nice okay? Isn't that what girls do on dates?" Chinami blushed darkly as she felt their eyes on her and looked away. The dress was made from a light pink shade fabric and was a simple strapless piece. She wore a pair of pale rose colored heels, a hot pink scarf tied around her neck, and a pink hair bow in her hair. Not only did she look cute, but she wore a little bit of make-up. A soft pink blush was on her cheeks, light pink eye shadow, and rose pink lip gloss. Chinami looked nothing like a fighter at all!

She glanced over at them and twitched, "Are you done examining me?!" They all looked at her as she glared, "Isn't this the part where you all disappear and let me and....Kyouya-san have our...date...." The way she said those words sounded like embarrassment and poison at the same time. Aiho and Tamaki glanced over at Kyouya who was also wearing the same expression as Chinami which also said, 'Get the heck out of here or else!' Aiho and Tamaki shrugged, "Okay we'll leave you two in peace than!" they both announced before shoving their maidens and hosts away, but made them do a quick twenty degree turn into the bushes, "Aiho-chan?!"

Aiho glared at Kiwa who suddenly went quiet and clung to Hunny, "I don't trust them alone...." Tamaki nodded, "Most likely they'll go around and have no fun at all!" Sayori rolled her eyes along with Arisu's and Erena's sighs, "Milady," Erena told Aiho, "Isn't that considered...." Arisu nodded and finsihed her twin's sentence, "Stalking?" Aiho and Tamaki glanced at each other before glaring, "It isn't, it's considered helping..." Karou and Hikaru frowned along with Haruhi, "But even if you considering helping senpai," she reasoned, "What if they really want to be alone?" Tamaki waved his arms, "B-But Haruhi!" he cried out, "T-This is a big chance for Kyouya and Chinami to find love!!" Haruhi sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if they get upset with us...I recommend that we all blame it on you."

"I hear ya," Sayori agreed in heartbeat as the rest of her friends nodded, "So it's fair now?" Tamaki nodded, "Alrighty than let us be off!!"

* * *

_**Love it, hate it? Review and let me know what you think, but please be kind? Thank you for reading! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible again! **_


	12. Blind Date Part 1

**I do NOT own Ouran Host Club of any of its characters! I do own the Maiden Club though.**

**Yes I know...I haven't been updating. DON'T HURT ME!! . Due to exam week and a ton of schoolwork I am trying my best to update as many fanfics as I can so please don't hate me for not updating. T.T Now with many happy energy I present to you another chapter of Maiden Club!**

* * *

Chinami and Kyouya sat on the bench in total silence as they watched passing couples and families walk by, "...So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Chinami sighed and glanced at him slightly, "I guess we try to have fun right? I never been to an amusement park in years....." Kyouya looked at her a little in shock, "In years?" Chinami shrugged and looked over to see a small line to a roller coaster ride, "....Want to try that out?" Kyouya frowned at how she dodged answering his question, but stood up with her and followed as she hurried over to the line. Tamaki and Aiho peeked over the bushes a bit, "Locked on targets!"

"Is this really needed?" Haruhi reasoned as the two leaders of each club scribble down some notes, "We should just leave them alone...." From the looks of things, it seemed as if the two were trying to enjoy their blind date and Haruhi sensed that if they were all caught spying on the two...Things would be ruined. Sayori also agreed with Haruhi, "Yeah....It means, they're making a little effort. Oh, they're heading up on the roller coaster right now."

"....They're doing what now?!" Aiho yelled and stood up just in time to see the two in line for the ride, "Oh snap...." Tamaki frowned, "What is a roller coaster?" Kiwa stared at him, "You don't know what that is Tamaki-kun?!"

"It's a scary ride that goes up like this," Sayori flatly told him and pointed to the one behind him as a bunch of riders let out a scream, "It's suppose to be fun." Tamaki's face turned white as he stared at the high railings, "....It doesn't seem like fun...." Hikaru and Karou smirked and placed at arm around each shoulder of the French teen, "Oh? What if you and Haruhi went on that together tono eh?"

"She'll be clinging on to you...." Haruhi sighed as she watched the twins set up yet another wild fantasy into her senpai's mind, "Does this happen often Haruhi?" Arisu asked curiously as she watched along with Erena who was taking notes on this. Haruhi nodded, "All the time...."

"Ooh! They're going up!" Hunny cried out and Aiho screamed a bit before yanking a cover over them that was suppose to resemble a bush only with eye holes, "Let us now watch and see if they're having fun!" Tamaki scrambled next to her to the nearest eye hole and watched as the two daters were placed onto the ride, "Start mission roller coaster bonding!" Ine shook her head at the name of the operation, "....That sounds super stupid," Arisu muttered darkly as Erena shook her head, "You two need to come up with better code operation names...."

"HUSH!!! I think they're going up now!"

* * *

Chinami glanced over at Kyouya as the cars slowly began to pull upwards towards a high ramp, "Nervous?" she asked him out of boredom. Kyouya shook his head and took his glasses off his eyes and placing them safely in the pocket of his pants so they wouldn't fly off during the ride, "Just annoyed that our two presidents did this to us..."

"I hear you," Chinami muttered with a deadly snarl, "I was going to go on very important errands until I saw the Frenchie blond idiot ringing the doorbell so much I was tempted to use an old kendo sword of mine back in the days....No offense towards your president...."

"It doesn't matter," was the reply, "Even I want to hit him sometimes..." The cars stopped a moment at the highest point, Chinami rolled her eyes excepting to not be frightened, but screamed suddenly as the ride dropped them down a steep hill, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyouya also reacted, but it wasn't a long scream of fear like Chinami did. It was more of a sharp cry that lasted for a few seconds during each sudden drop, twist, or turn. Chinami screamed loudly until they finally jerked to a stop towards the end before gasping for breath, "Ah....Ah...Haha.....T-That....Argh...Stomach...Lungs...." Kyouya turned to her in concern as she hung her head and shook it as they began to get off, "...Need help?" The girl nodded weakly and took hold of the hand he offered her.

----------------

"Kya!!!!!!!! They're hold hands!!! Tam-Tam, report! At around noon before lunch, Kyo-Kyo and Chi-Chi have overcome their dislike for each other and now are holding hands!" Tamaki nodded and quickly scribbled the report into their notes earning a sigh of annoyance from their maidens and hosts. Haruhi and Sayori have given up reasoning and began to just go with their leaders. Hikaru and Kaoru along with Erena and Arisu watched as Kyouya and Chinami began to walk towards the booths with games, "They're heading towards the game!" they cried out to their leaders. "ONWARD TOWARDS THE GAMES!!!"

"Oh let the earth just explode now," Sayori mumbled as she and Haruhi lagged behind their friends, "Why are we stalking them? They're doing an effort already..."

"It's because it's Tamaki-senpai and Aiho-senpai leading us on," Haruhi reasoned and they sighed, "Oh...."

-----------------

Kyouya frowned as Chinami continued to tremble as he helped her, "You sure you're alright?" The girl just nodded, "I...I just haven't...Screamed or...Breathed this hard for...A long time," she told him, "J-Just let me....Ah.." She took a deep breath before sighing, "Okay...Better now." Kyouya watched as she straightened up, "Okay, I'm better now."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Chinami tossed him a slight glare, "I'm okay. I've faced worse than just a roller coaster Kyouya-san." The Cool Host smirked, "Well that would explain a lot," he sarcastically remarked and flinched as Chinami seemed ready to punch him, but stopped, "Forget it," she told him firmly and glanced around, "We're stuck so we should just....Argh, I hate you!" She gave him another glare, ".....Let's just go...." Kyouya frowned as she and him walked by the game booths in heavy silence, he was certainly not used with girls having a deep grudge towards him. Usually girls would stop and fall for his so cool attitude, but with Chinami....The girl continued to set up a barrier that was even in strength like his own about her family's background. It was clear that it would be a long while before the date was over so they both had to get at least try to have fun so their companions wouldn't harass them.

Chinami paused in front of a game booth and watched as a little boy struggled to hit the small tower of milk bottles down with a ball, "Aw!" The booth keeper chuckled, "Better luck next time short pint."

"Excuse me," Chinami smiled, "May I try?" The keeper shrugged, "Go ahead, I doubt you'll make it." Chinami smirked and winked at the boy, "What prize do you want?" The boy shyly pointed to a large white polar bear at the far end of the booth, "But I can't reach it....My aim's too lousy..." Chinami giggled, "Oh it's not that," she assured him and looked at her target, "You just need to focus.....Breath and just throw!" The ball whizzed past the keeper and knocked the bottles down in one full force, "W-Whoa!" Chinami flashed a smile, "Looks like I win!" Kyouya smirked as he watched the keeper recover from the sudden win she had delivered, "A-Amazing miss!" the keeper smiled nervously and handed her the large bear prize, "Oh thank you," Chinami cheerfully smiled and knelt in front of the boy, "Here you go sweetie," she handed the boy the polar bear, "Thank you!" the young boy blushed and happily went off, hugging the polar bear tightly as he ran. Chinami smiled, "That was really kind of you," Kyouya commented as they started to walk again, "I have siblings," Chinami just replied and sadly smiled, "They were all nice to me so I think I have a soft spot for children....."

Kyouya smirked, "Funny, you look like a person to reject the idea of having a family," he told her and watched as she blushed, "W-Well maybe you're wrong!" she angrily yelled at him, "I-I might not want to stay in the special agent buisness or I might want to be a house wife or something!"

-------------------

"I can't tell if they're getting along or not," Sayori finally stated as they continued to trail behind the vice presidents, "I mean.....I can sense they're getting along for a second and than the next the air around them turns into one of an intense battle of sacrasm and insults laced with sugar...." Haruhi nodded, "I know what you mean," she muttered, "I can see it on their faces that they can't stand it...." Tamaki and Aiho shushed them, "That's how it always is," Aiho reasoned and took out a flashlight making an attempt to look scary, "But than...They fall in love!" Sayori raised an eyebrow, "Really Aiho?" Aiho twirled the flashlight with her fingers, "W-Well I thought it would make it more dramatic..."

"More lame is more like it madam president," Erena frowned as she and her twin hid behind a booth, "If you wanted more drama you'd add a lot of sparkles not a flashlight."

"It's something Sayori would do to tell ghost stories," Arisu added and ducked as the Mysterious Maiden threw a rock at her, "Pure evil!" Hikaru and Kaoru held her back as their female counterparts began to taunt the poor girl as she failed to break free from the devil twins' grasps. Haruhi sighed, _"Poor Sayori-chan...It must be tough to be the only sane person in her group when Chinami's gone...." _"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out and she turned, "Would you like to partake in a merry-go-ride with me? It's a common thing for commoners of youth to do while in an amusement park correct?"

".....I refuse. Besides, aren't merry go rounds for kids?"

"Sayori-chan!!!!!!!!" Sayori gasped in pure shock as a young blonde girl in a white and pink dress hugged her full force around her hips, "N-Nani?! K-Kirimi!?!" The blonde girl looked up at her, "Hi!"

"Wait if Kirimi is here...."

"....NEKOZAWA-SENPAI IS HERE TOO!!!!" Sure enough a black cloaked figure appeared from behind Tamaki and Aiho, "Hello again~!" Both presidents screamed in horror as they dashed behind Sayori, the one person who it seemed who smiled at the Black Magic president's entrance, "Hey what's up Neko-kun?" Sayori greeted causing Aiho to have a heart attack, "N-N-Neko-kun?!" Nekozawa blushed slightly under his hood as Sayori glared, "He said I could call him a nickname so I thought that one up. It's cute and he's a nice person okay?" Kirimi smiled, "I want Sayori-chan and onii-chan to get married!" Both dark beings flinched at her words as the clubs stared open mouthed at her dream, "U-Uh....Um....H-Hey Kirimi wanna play a game of hide and seek in the rest area?" Sayori quickly suggested, "I-I'll go play with you and your brother okay? Bye guys!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait a second!" Aiho cried out, but failed to stop her friend as Sayori dashed off while holding onto Nekozawa's arm and Kirimi's hand like a hurricane, "Ah.....She's going to the dark side!!!!!!"

"I thought you'd be happy that she got someone though milady," Arisu and Erena quickly inputed as Aiho almost screamed out towards the open sky, "THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW THAT THAT PERSON WOULD BE ON THE DARK SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ono....We just lost sight of Kyouya-senpai and Chinami-senpai," Haruhi announced loudly as she realized that both vice presidents were now out of her sight range. Tamaki and Aiho gasped, "AH!!!! WE MUST SEARCH FOR THEM!!!!!!"

* * *

**So the blind date has turned into a double date sorta. *Giggles* I made Sayori leave as a little relief for me so I wouldn't type so much for each character so forgive me! *Bows* So where on earth are Kyouya and Chinami? Haunted House or Tunnel of Love people you pick! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
